Dragon ball x fairy tail: Saiyan warrior the hero of time
by The-Saiyan-God-of-Destruction
Summary: Everyone wants to leave a mark in histroy and a certain saiyan hero went to another universe to do just that and when he is there he will make strong friendship's, ever lasting love and dangerous enemies along the way and deal with enemies from his past. it will have connections with all the Dragonball show's like Z/GT/Super, both Xenoverse games and even the dragonball heroes game
1. Author note

**Hello to all the readers of this story I am informing you that I will be rewriting a couple things in this like instead of what I said in a previous story that fairy tail is set in universe ten it will be in universe six on that earth and if I reach** **The** **Universes 6 and 7 Gods of Destruction Selection Martial Arts Competition** , **also called the** **Universe Tournament arc the reason why Beeru and Champa are fighting will be slightly change and Rigor will be part of team of universe six**


	2. To a new world

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

ATTACK'S

 **SPELL'S**

 **"Monster's speaking"**

 **"Monster's thought's"**

 **"Evil mask person speaking"**

 **"Evil mask person thought's"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **(I was inspired by Synergizer story of fairy tail Xenoverse (FTXV) so I decided to make my own Dragon ball and Fairy tail crossover and I will be using my Saiyan character from Dragon ball Xenoverse for my story's main character and if you want him to use one of your favorite technique's let me know)**

 **(His name is going to be Son Gomax I know it's cheesy but that's going to be his Earthland name however he does have a saiyan name as well which is Rigor and I'm only the name because to me it's sounds like a cool saiyan name)**

* * *

 **Histroy**

In the twelve universe's that are ruled by the omni king Zeno with his subjects the supreme Kai's and the god's of destruction who are task with merging order in their universe's and outside of the twelve universe's and time itself was the time nest which is the home of Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time and her pet bird Tokitoki and the location of the Time Storage Vault where the Book of the Beginning and End that contain a record of the history of time lays and Chronoa is task with merging order of the two timelines and fix any alternations within them. **(Gt & Super and also in the GT timeline I'm making all the movie event's actually happened)**

Within universe's seven there are people known as the Saiyans who are a fighting race since ancient times and have lived a violent and inhumane lifestyle and where they have attack numerous planets to build up wealth and goods. The homeworld of the Saiyans is call Planet Sadla and the Saiyans lived there until their planet got destroy by internal discord however the Saiyan's survive the destruction and later conquered another world planet plant and wipe the race that lived the Tuffles.

Saiyans are outwardly very similar to that of many other races with the exception of their ape-like tails and have larger muscular builds. They are commonly seen to have deep black hair or dark brown hair, a pure-blooded Saiyan does not deviate from its appearance from the day the Saiyan is born however their hair can fall off with some whiles facial hair of pure-blooded Saiyan males can grow but it takes them a long time to grow roughty around three years for them to grow a full beard to cover their face, Saiyans are also resistant to extreme temperatures far more so than most races.

The Saiyan's use a type of energy known as Ki which they use instead of weapens because the energy comes from their very own bodies and harder they train the more powerful they can become and they also have multiple transformations first their tail also grants a Saiyan special transformations; a great metamorphosis into a giant ape beast with tremendous power when looking at a full moon. The Saiyan grows incredibly in size and tenfold in strength while drastically changing in appearance. If the tail is removed, this ability is lost. In this state, a Saiyan will generally lose most if not all control of themselves, with aggressiveness reaching its peak, causing them to lost all rationality to primal instinct. However, some Saiyans who have advanced enough are able to contain this heightened ferocity, allowing them to retain their individuality and rationality to perform in battle as normal.

Second is the super saiyan transformation The most powerful ability of a normal Saiyan, however, is the ability to drastically augment their speed, strength and energy by transforming into a Super Saiyan. The ability is rare and difficult to achieve normally, but it gives the Saiyan unbelievable enhancements to their normal abilities. Saiyans possess many different Super Saiyan forms, each different in appearance and the power they provide. For the majority of the Super Saiyan forms, the Saiyans muscle mass increases slightly, their irises turn bluish-green and their hair turns golden in color and there are additional transformations beyond Super Saiyan, and variations thereon.

Third the legendary super saiyan is a unique and very rare transformation rather than just a title. The Legendary Super Saiyan forms are a separate evolution from the normal Super Saiyan line. The result is a huge Super Saiyan form with a seemingly endless supply of energy.t he Legendary Super Saiyan form seem to have enhanced regenerative abilities and healing factor in comparison to normal Saiyans and it seems to change the color of all their ki attack's into a light saiyan pupils and irises vanish, making him look much more maniacal than he already is and the most noticeable difference between the form of the Legendary Super Saiyan and the regular Super Saiyan is the body size when their transform their body grows in height and his muscle mass greatly increases however their are two flaws to process this transformation first the user will have difficult to keep themselves under control and second is that not everyone can gain this transformations instead only one person in every thousand years can obtain it by being born with it.

Forth is the super saiyan god form which a saiyan obtain a godly ki and is able to battle against God's themselves and there are only two methods of get the form first is that five pure hearted Saiyan's channel their ki into you and the second method is being trained by a god themselves and after mastering the form the Saiyan will be able to combine the super saiyan god power with super saiyan. When in this form, the Saiyan's general appearance remains unchanged with the exception of a few slight differences: the skin tone becomes darker; the hair loses any stray hair, lifts up slightly and gains the user's Super Saiyan form bangs, as well as adopts a red coloring; the Saiyan's eyes grow, becoming sharper and the irises become red; the overall body structure appears to become younger, thinner, and somewhat taller; the aura becomes more explosive and flame-like in appearance.

The Saiyan's served in the cold empire and they task with conquering world's for them however dispite their service to the emprie Lord frieza one of the most strongest being's in universe seven and is the son of kind cold destroyed planet Vegeta along with almost every Saiyan in fear of their Super Saiyan transformation and maybe one day they might become strong enough to overthrow him however on that day a certain bady Saiyan was send to another world to conquer it and Lucy enough to escape the destruction of planet Vegeta. The baby Saiyan however didn't conquered the world known as Earth instead it became his new home and he protected it from all evil and that Saiyan's name was son Goku.

 **Before Xenoverse 1**

Within both the two timelines in Universe seven there is a verison of Trunks Briefs a time traveler saiyan/human hybrid who used a time machine which was created by his mother Bulma Briefs to travel back in their timelines to warn Son Goku and the other Z fighter's about the mad genius doctor Gero and his powerful android's that are going to kill them and heart virus in hopes to change their timelines for the better however instead it just created an alternate timelines but the two Trunks's wasn't the only ones who uses the machine to create a alternate timelines.

The beings known as Cell who was the ultimate creation of Dr. Gero, who came from the Trunks's timelines, they were designed to possess all the abilities of the greatest fighter's to have ever inhabited or visited Earth and the result was a "perfect warrior", possessing numerous favorable genetic traits and special abilities, He was one of the few Red Ribbon Androids not directly completed by Dr Gero however he was completed by Dr Gero's Super Computer. The timelines where both Cell's are slightly in the future where the two Trunks's managed to destroy the evil android's in both the alternate timeline and their own timelines before being killed by the two Cell's from their timelines who then used the time machines to travel back one year before the Trunks's first came to the past and warn Goku and the Z fighter's about the android's and heart virus but eventually they were destroyed by Son Gohan of the timelines they were in and afterwards when both Trunks's return to their own timelines they kill the Cell's instead creating another alternate timelines.

Meaning that there are now eight alternate timelines two of them was where the two timelines Trunk's that survive came from, another two timelines was the Z fighter fought the androids but not Cell as they were unwhere of it but when other two Trunks return to where they came from but they were killed by the Cells of their timelines and finally there was the timelines where the two Trunk and the Z fighter fought the androids and then Cell however messing with time is a serious crime but Chronoa made a deal with one of the Trunks's that survive that if he agrees to help her to protect the timelines she would fuse the timelines where the Trunks's of those timelines that was killed by Cell's and the timelines where the Trunks's that survive and kill the Cell's of those timelines all together which will improve the world and she will use the other Trunks that survive to protect the earth where this Trunks will be helping her **(This Trunks is the one who's in the Xenoverse game's is the same Trunks that help the Z fighter's from the timeline GT)** and she then also fuse the two timelines where the Z fighter's fought against the Android's but not **(Which is where both mentor/Xeno Goku and Vegeta come from as well as the elder Kai in Xenoverse game so that timeline is going to be call the Xeno timeline)** to which Trunks agreed to.

 **After Xenoverse 1**

It has been three years since the demon god Demigra was finally defeated by the Saiyan warrior call Dakon and thanks to the dragon ball's Toki Toki city was quickly rebuild but better than ever and many new time patroller's have been recruited from more saiyan warrior's like Dakon, earthling's, namekian's, cold demon's and majin's all to protect time with new member's helping Dakon and Trunks had more free time to train if enemy's similar to Demigra, Mira and Towa ever appeared and with the help from the Z fighter's and others warrior as mentor's Dakon and Trunks learn many different attack's and are able to obtain other transformations besides super saiyan and super saiyan 2.

However eventually Dakon wanted to do something more not just protect time but to do something himself and so when he ask Trunks he told Dakon to do what he is feels right and so Rigor ask Chronoa and she told Dakon that if was possible but not in their universe because of all what Dakon did but he could go to another universe instead so with the help of the east supreme Kai, old kai and Kibito they took Dakon to universe six to speak with the supreme Kai Fuwa to allow Dakon to stay in his universe.

 **(Yes I'm saying that universe six is the universe where fairy tail is)**

 **At the sacred world of the Kai's in universe six**

The Sarcred world of the Kai's of universe six had fields of green grass with tall tree's and it's sky was a light purple color and it had a large temple.

Dakon is a tall and muscular man, like most saiyan's Dakon has fully outlined, sharper dark eyes and his hair is pitch black which firmly stands upwards however, he has two bangs sticking out like a downward "V" shape, **(Dakon look's like Vegito without the potara earrings)** Dakonhas a scar on the left side of his cheek which he got from Demigra during their final battle **(It's just like Bardock's scar on his cheek)** Dakon was wearing a Gi with the top being black and the pants white, he had red wristbands, a red obi tied in a knot at his side, and black Boot's **(It's Goku's new Gi that he got from Whis but just change the color into what I wrote)**

The supreme Kai is short, purple-skinned with a white mohawk, he wears a dark blue coat that had red lining with a light blue long-sleeved shirt underneath, a orange sash, light blue baggy pants and red boots, he also wears a sliver and orange potara earrings.

The old kai being a short elderly man with purple wrinkled skin with a small piece of spiky white hair on the top of his head and small white mustache, he wears a dark blue coat that had red lining with a light blue long-sleeved shirt underneath, a orange sash, light blue baggy pants and red boots.

Kibito is a tall, muscular, red-skinned man possesses long white hair, he wears a red coat that had yellow lining with a light blue long-sleeved shirt underneath, a orange sash, light blue baggy pants and yellow boots.

 **(They are the Xeno timeline version's)**

Fuwa is an overweight, green Shinjin with tall, white hair. He wears formal Kai attire: purple undershirt, a red coat over it, blue pants with a light blue sash around his waist, green Potara, and white boots.

"Hello Shin, Kibito, old kai and urrr I afraid don't know you" said Fuwa looking at Dakon.

 **(On the Dragon ball wiki the supreme Kai is also known as Shin)**

"This is Dakon Fuwa he's a saiyan" said Shin.

"A Saiyan" said Fuwa.

"Yes and he help Chronoa to protect our universe timeline" said Shin.

"Really that's impressive for a moral" said Fuwa impressive.

"He was also one who defeated the demon god Demigra by himself" said Shin shocking Fuwa.

"What he defeated Demigra how is that possible" ask Fuwa curiously.

"You should never underestimate a Saiyan when it comes to fighting" said Shin.

"Incredible but why have you brought him here" said Fuwa.

"He wishes to be allow to stay in your universe" said old Kai.

"Really why do you wish live in universe six instead of your own" Fuwa ask.

"During my time as a time patroller I have fought with great warrior's who had their mark in histroy and want to do the same but can't do it in my own universe in case if end up making a alternate timeline which is something we time patroller's can not do so I request to be allow to stay in your universe and be just like the great warrior's that I fought with" said Dakon.

"Hmm if I allow this what would do exactly" said Fuwa.

"Fight against evil" said Dakon.

"That's a noble hearts you got my boy but where would you like to live in my universe" said Fuwa.

"If you have a place that is similar to my universe's planet earth maybe" said Dakon.

"Earth will we do have a planet call Earthland" said Fuwa.

"Is it similar to Earth" Dakon ask.

"I would have to check" said Fuwa before looking at Shin.

"Shin if you would help me to see if which world is similar to this earth" said Fuwa.

"Of course" said Shin then he and Fuwa into the temple.

After a couple minutes Shin and Fuwa return to the other's.

"So is it similar" Old Kai ask.

"Indeed it is but there are a couple differences between them as well but there is one thing you should know Rigor" said Shin.

"What is it" Dakon ask curiosity.

"There are Saiyan's in this universe and unlike the one's in our universe they still live on the planet Sadla not on planet Vegeta" said Shin.

"I see good to know" said Dakon

"Also here you go Dakon" the old Kai said handing Dakon a sliver ring that had a blue crystal.

"A ring what for" Dakon ask curiously whiles looking at the ring.

"It's a time ring with it you go and live in universe six without creating alternate timeline and it will also help you if you want to return to Toki Toki city" said Old kai.

"How" Dakon ask curious.

"Just use instant transmission whiles wearing it and you return to Toki Toki city" said old Kai.

"Thanks old Kai" said Dakon as put the ring on his right hand ring finger.

"You know there is a way you could pay me back Dakon" old Kai said a pervert grin on his face.

"Like what" Dakon said but he already knowing what old Kai wanted.

"Well if see any cute girl's well maybe you can.." before old kai could finish his sentences he was on the head by supreme Kai

"Dakon before you head off to this earthland take this as well" said Shin before he use his kai power's to bring a sword that in it's sheath to where they were that.

"Wait supreme Kai this that what I think it is" said Dakon

"Yes the Z sword I was able to restore it to new" said Shin as headed the Z sword over to Damon.

The Z Sword looks like a hand-and-a-half sword with a thin cross-section and wide blade, it's for cutting the user opponent's instead of thrusting and so Dakon then locked the sword around his chest by a belt.

"Thank's supreme Kai" said Damon.

"By the Dakon you may want to change your name into something else different" said Fuwa.

"Why do I need to change my name for" said Dakon.

"Well it's different from any name on Earthland" said Fuwa.

"Sure but what would I change it into" said Dakon.

"Well the name's from both Earth and Earthland are the same" said Fuwa.

"In that case I got one" said Dakon.

"Well what" said Shin.

"Son Gomax" said Dakon.

"Arr just like Goku's name" said old kai.

"Yeah it's my way of honoring him" said Dakon.

"Okay Gomax" said Shin.

"Well I guess this is then" said the now rename Son Gomax.

"Do be a stranger and visit" said Shin.

"Sure thing supreme Kai" Gomax said as he use two fingers to perform the instant transmission.

"See you soon guy's" said Gomax before vanishing to Earthland.

 **At Earthland**

As Gomax appeared on Earthland he was in the kingdom of Fiore and around the outskirts of a large town call Magnolia.

"This world's doesn't seem as advise as Earth but sense strong power coming everywhere on this world" Gomax thought to himself as he walk towards the large town ahead until he saw something unusual which was a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes, slender, she had a voluptuous figure, she wore a sliver body armor with a golden cross, underneath that cross was sort of shape or symbol in a magenta color, sliver armoured paddings on her shoulder's along with sliver metal gauntlet's, she also wore a loose blue skirt that went up a few inches above her knees and long brown boots however the thing that was unusual was that she was carrying a large a souvenir horn that was far larger then her person with only one hand.

"Impressive" Gomax thought as he saw the women carrying the horn with little effort.

"Hmm" Erza said as she was a man stairing at her.

"Excuse me miss I'm currently lost do you perhaps know where we are" Gomax ask.

"Yes I do we currently around the outskirts of the town of Magnolia" said Ezra.

"I see thank and I must say it is impressive that massive horn by yourself"

"Why thank you I got it as a reward during my last job request" said Ezra.

"Job request" Gomax ask curiously.

"I'm a member of the fairy tail guild and we take job requests" said Erza.

"Hmm that's sounds like fun" Gomax said sounding interested.

"It is prohaps your interested in joining fairy tail" said Erza.

"Maybe but how does someone joins your guild" Gomax ask.

"It easy just come to our guildhall and ask to join" Erza explain.

"I that case I'll join but umm where's your guildhall" said Gomax.

"I'm actually heading their my self you can just follow me if you like" said Erza.

"Sure and thanks" said Gomax as he follow Erza to fairly tail's guildhall.

"No problem by the way my name is Ezra Scarlet" said Erza.

"My name is Son Gomax" said Gomax.

"That a unusual name I must say" said Erza.

"Well I'm not actually from around here" said Gomax smiling.

 **In Universe ten at sacred world of the Kai's**

The sacred world of the Kai's of universe ten at green grass, yellow sky and a temple but in it's courtyard the supreme Kai of universe ten Gowasu was laying down on the ground dead and standing above him was his apprentice and murderer Zamasu.

Gowasu is an elderly Shinjin with light, yellow, wrinkled skin, pointy ears, and white hair in the style of a mohawk flipped to the side. He wears a gray and yellow coat with a violet long-sleeved shirt underneath, a light blue sash, darker blue baggy pants, and white boots. He also wears gold and green Potara, the decoration of the Supreme Kais.

Zamasu was an average height and thin individual. He had pale green skin, gray irises, white eyebrows, and white hair in the style of a mohawk. He wore a violet long-sleeved shirt under a gray and yellow coat, a light blue sash, darker blue baggy pants, and white boots. He also wore orange earrings which resembled Potaraearrings.

Suddenly in a flash of light a woman appreaded in front of Zamasu and the women had blue skin, pointy ears with spherical purple earrings with a gold hoop, white hair with bang's on the left side of her head, she had purple eye's and she had purple lipstick, she worn a red skin tight suit while at both forearms and legs were covered in a grey colored instead of red, between and on her breast's were also part of the skin tight suit was gray in color as well, between her breast's was a part of her suit oddly went pointing down showing part of her stomach and around her waist was a cape that went from her rear down to her legs stopping at the ankle and finally wearing red high heels.

"Oh my what do we have here" said Towa.

"Who are you!" Zamasu demanded.

"My name is Towa the future Queen of the demon realm" Towa announced.

"A demon then why are you here" Zamasu demanded.

"For the time rings of course but I never imagined see a Kai murder then Kai" Towa whiles looking at the dead supreme kai.

"He was going to be in the way of my plan's so I took care of him" Zamasu said without any regret.

"Oh don't get me wrong I'm not judging you did what you have to for your goal I approve" said Towa.

"You approve!?" Zamasu said in surprise.

"Yes I do and I think we can work together" said Towa.

"Work together with a demon" Zamasu said sounding disgusted.

"I want to break the seal on the demon realm and you" said Towa.

"I want to wipe out all Mortals from all the universes and get revenge on Son Goku for defeating me" said Zamasu.

"Oh that is definitely something I work with so how about it" said Towa.

"Demon's are better then mortals and if she try's anything I'll simply destroy her as well" thought Zamasu.

"Fine then let's work together" said Zamasu.

"Perfect but now I'm sure you have a plan to do now after kill the supreme Kai of this Universe" Towa ask.

"Yes I do I intend to gather the super dragon ball's to wish for me to switch bodies with Son Goku obtaining his power and wipe out all Mortals from all the universes" said Zamasu.

"A good idea but there is a flaw in your plan" said Towa.

"Like what" Zamasu ask whiles being a bit angerily.

"Well first you don't need the Super dragon ball's for a simple wish as switching bodies you can just the dragon ball's from either Earth or Namek" said Towa.

"Those planets have dragon ball's as well" said Zamasu.

"Yes they do whiles their not as powerful as the super dragon ball's but they will work for your wish" said Towa.

"Fine then what do you think we should do" Zamasu ask.

"Oh I have an idea" Towa said whiles smiling evil.

Just then the Crystal orb that was on Towa's staff started to glow meaning that she got a message and as she look at it she had sinner smile.

"So Dakon has left our universe to another one interesting" Towe said.

As Towe gazing into the orb she saw Earthland and many other interesting things that were there which she could use.

"It will be hilarious that the place you choose to make your new home will also be the place where you finally die Dakon" said Towa as she grinned evilly.


	3. Welcome to fairy tail

"Character's speaking"

"Character's

ATTACK'S

 **SPELL'S**

 **"Monster's speaking"**

 **"Monster's thought's"**

 **"Evil mask person speaking"**

 **"Evil mask person thought's"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

It was around noon when Ezra and Gomax walk into the town of Magnolia and as Gomax look around he saw that the streets were busy with people selling their good's at their stall's from food's, accessories, supplies and other things.

"So what's fairy tail like" Gomax ask curiously.

"We're a kind guild that's treat's all of it's members like family and we look out for each other" Erza said proudly with a smile on her face.

"Treat member's like family" Gomax thought whiles thinking back about all his friends at Toki Toki city.

"I been a member since I was a child and I have never regretted becoming one since" said Erza.

"Just like me then when I became a member of the time patroller's" Gomax thought thinking back when he originally join when Trunks use the dragon ball's to summon the eternal dragon Shenron and wish for a strong warrior to help him to protect time which he got was him.

"So how far until we your guildhall then Erza" Gomax ask wondering because of how long they been walking for.

"It's just over there actually" Ezra said pointing ahead of them.

Soon enough when Gomax looked farther ahead he could see a three story building from the outside, the first floor was the largest, following up to the second floor being smaller then the first and the third being smaller than the second.

However just then a young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair, his hair was kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head, he was wearing a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes walk out of the building.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRR!" the man in front of them scream before running back into the guildhall.

"Umm who was that" Gomax ask with a sweatdrop.

"That was Loke a fellow member of fairy tail" said Ezra.

"Okayyyy" said Gomax whiles wondering why did Loke scream and ran back into the guildhall when he saw Ezra.

"Let's go it's time i pay them a _visit"_ Erza said whiles her last word sounded like a threatening.

 **Inside of the fairy tail guildhall**

The doors of Fairy tail's guildhall flung open which caught the attention of everyone who was there and at the door was Loke panting and had a fearful experience on the face that was usually had a charming one instead.

"WE GOT BAD NEWS EVERYBODY IT'S ERZA SHE'S BACK IN TOWN AND IS HEADING HERE!" Loke shouted with worry in his voice.

Every single person who was in the hall immediately stop whatever they were doing and instead started to worry about what's to come and shaking in fear causing a young blond girl who was a new member of fairy tail and hasn't met Ezra yet to wonder why was everyone who a moment ago was taking, drinking and laughing within a care in the world to worry so much.

The ground shook and the tremors increased by the second but eventually it came to a stop and by the entrance of the guildhall stood two figures one their recognised was Erza carrying a massive souvenir horn with only one hand and the other person who was looking around the guildhall but they didn't know who it was but they wondered why was with Erza.

"Wow she's beautiful" said the blonde girl who's name was Lucy.

Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She wore a white sleeveless button shirt which had outer blue and inner blue edges and with a blue collar she also has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and she had black, leather high heeled boots

"I have returned" Ezra announced to everyone.

"Welcome back Erza" said a beautiful young woman name Mirajane Strauss who had a lovely smile on her beautiful face.

Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her white Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left thigh. Mirajane's most commonly seen attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

As Erza walk over to Mirajane the other members of fairy tail were looking at the young man who had walked into their guildhall with Erza.

"Hey who's the muscly guy"

"Dunno but he's sure is confidence to be able to walk in next to Erza without looking afraid at all that's for sure"

"Why is he with Erza"

"Maybe he want's to be a new member"

Gomax's eye started to twitched with a slightly annoyance because of his saiyan hearing which is far superior to that of any normal human being and he could hear the other members of Fairy tail talk about him.

"I haven't even said or done anything and I already drawing attention to myself" Gomax thought as just ignore them and instead walk towards Erza to was talking to Mirajane.

"Is the master here Mira" Ezra ask using Mirajane's nick name.

"Mira that's just ironic" Gomax's thought whiles thinking back about powerful time breaker bio-demon Mira that managed to beat.

"No I'm afraid he's at Clover town attending a guild master meeting" Mira replied with a smile on her beautiful face.

"I see dame it... ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Erza shouted getting everyone's full attention on her.

"On my way back from my previous job I have heard more and more problems about members of our guild causing trouble master may not care but I do" Erza said with anger in her voice which made almost everyone's face go pale.

"Cana drinking like that is indecent" Erza said to the brunette hair women nearby who's full name is Cana Alberona.

Cana is a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust and tan skin. She has long, mid-back length brown hair which was shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe, She has large brown eyes and visibly long eyelashes, She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips, which, over time, steadily become more defined, Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her 's shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty: her standard outfit consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She completes her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals.

"Vijeeter go outside to dance not in here" Erza told the long brunette hair man.

Vijeteer is a slim, young man of average height with long brown hair, which he keeps tied in a ponytail at the back of his head, and has two long, curved shoulder-length bangs, He has dark eyes, Vijeteer's initial outfit consisted of a dark, close-fitting dancing suit that covers the entirety of his body aside from his head, The suit comes with small, outlined round areas over the shoulders, elbows and knees, linked together by thin, metal-colored stripes.

"Wakaba get rid of that dirty habit or at least smoke outside" Erza told another brunette man call Wakaba Mine.

Wakaba is a man of average height, distinguishable by his brown hair, which is kept in an ostentatious pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft, he was wearing a loose, light green shirt decorated with many motifs of stylized dark-colored flowers with five petals, a pair of pants cut down below Wakaba's knees which is held up by a light belt adorned with many black stars partially hidden by his shirt and sandals held up by striped bands.

"Nab just pick a job already it isn't that hard" Erza told Nab Lasaro.

Nab is a extremely tall, heavily muscular and massive young man, towering over most of their guild mates, His straight dark hair was styled in a bob cut, with a light-colored band circling it near the top, and two curved bangs emerging from under it, framing the upper part of his face, which has a somewhat rectangular shape. Nab has prominent thick lips, and a pair of wide, horizontal white stripes, each covering one of his cheeks, somehow reminiscent of tribal war paint. Both of his shoulders are adorned by a white tattoo consisting of several circles, with a larger one in the center being surrounded by smaller ones, in a shape resembling a stylized sun, dark, open vest, with its edges decorated by green and red triangles, and a fur loincloth held up by a belt adorned by many rings. His forearms and lower legs were covered in armor plates held up by ropes, and he also carried around a number of small, round skulls on his person, with many of them held together by cords, circling both his neck and waist.

"Macao.." Erza call out at the man was standing next to Wakaba and who's full name is Macao Conbolt.

Macao is a slim, mildly muscularman of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. He has linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front, the lower part of his face is covered in quite a large amount of stubble, which includes a thin mustache, consisted of a knee-length white jacket, often kept open, with a wide, dark purple collar and matching edges, with the sleeves kept rolled up. The sleeves of the simple, dark shirt he wears underneath this jacket are visible sprouting from the latter's own sleeves, and reach down below his elbows. He dons brown, pinstriped pants held up by a lighter-colored belt bearing a snake-like pattern, with a simple, square-shaped buckle, partially obscured by his shirt, and a very distinctive pair of shoes, adorned with a leopard pattern. Around his neck Macao wears a large, serpentine necklace, which is held up by a chain.

As Macao waited for Ezra to telling him off like has done to all the other but instead she just close her eyes and signed like she has given up.

"A-at least say something!" Macao cry out but it was just ignored.

"You guy's get in so much trouble...however I have alot on my mind today so instead I'll just move on and say no more" Erza said with her hand on her forehead.

"Is Natsu and Gray here at least" Erza ask anybody.

"Aye" said a taking cat who's name was Happy.

Happy is a small blue cat with a white stomach. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers two on each side of his face. Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. His body is rectangular too, He has a long, white-tipped tail and rest of his tail was blue and on his back he had a green fairy tail guild mark and he had a green backpack.

"W-we're right Erza...G-great friends as usual...! Ahahh" said one of the two guy's that had one of their arm's over the guy and their other arm was doing a fist pumping action in the air.

One was a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair and has abnormal sharp canines, his outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf and his guild mark is located just below his right shoulder and was a dark red his name was Natsu Dragneel.

"I have seen guy's with light color before" Gomax thought thinking about Trunks and his lavender hair color.

The other had spiky black-colored hair, dark blue eyes and his body is toned and muscular however currently he was in only his black boxes.

"Why is he standing almost nake in a place fill with people" Gomax thought.

"Why are you dress that" Gomax ask whiles pointing at the almost nake person in front of him.

Gray look down and saw that he was currently only in his underwear and to Gomax surprise he curse himself and started to look for his missing clothes.

After a couple minutes Gray return now fully clothed which consists of a plain white button shirt and dark buggy pants and when Erza saw this she being a tell them what she wanted to say a moment ago.

"I see that you two are getting along I do that it's only natural friends fight each other time to time however I am so glad to see you two get along so well" Ezra said with a smile on her face and her eye's were close and she was nodding.

"W-we're still not on the best of term's" Gray whisper.

"A-aye" Natsu agreed.

"I...never seen Natsu act like Happy" Lucy said surprise

"A few years ago Natsu challenge Erza to a fight but he lose and he was beating quite badly" Mirajane explained.

"Don't forget she also beaten Gray as well when she saw him walking around town in nothing but his underwear" said Macao.

"Wait he does this in public" Gomax thought surprised that he hasn't been arrested yet.

"And there's the time when Loke got punched by Erza when he try to firt with her that one time" said Wakaba.

"Natsu, Gray I need to ask a favor for the two of you" Erza said surprising the both of them.

"As I was returning along the way I overheard a conversation that maybe ended up with thing's going wrong. I originally hope to speak with master about this first but because he's not here and time is of the essence I need help from the both of you" Erza said shocking not only Natsu and Gray but everyone else in the hall apart from Gomax and Lucy who didn't know why it was so much a big deal.

"Erza? Need's help!"

"Whatever it is it's going to be pretty bad"

"This is the first time I have ever heard Erza ask help for anything"

"Natsu, Gray and Erza...I nevet would've have imagined it..." Mirajane said who was still surprise.

"I expect to see the both of you at the train station tomorrow morning" said Ezra and Gomax notice that Natsu went a little green the moment when Erza said train.

And once again murmurs in wonder about the new team that had just form in front of them.

"Oh! Ezra you still haven't introduce your new friend to us" Mirajane said whiles looking at Gomax.

"Yeah Erza pretty rude just forgetting me just like that" Gomax said teasing Erza with a grin on his face.

"Is he your secret boyfriend perhaps" Mirajane said teasing Erza even more.

Which caught Gomax off guard didn't expect Mirajane to say something like that however Gomax manage to kept cool but that can not be said about the red hair Knight standing next to him.

"B-b-b-boyfriend?! N-no I have only just met on the road here" Erza said having loss her composure very quickly. Her face was as red as her scarlet hair and Gomax could see the look on people's faces funnily enough some look like their jaw's were just barely hanging on but every single one of them had their eyes widened and were looking straight at Ezra.

So Gomax desideed to help Erza out so he clear his throat.

"Yes...we have only recently met just out town" said Gomax whiles scratching the back of his head.

However Gomax answer wasn't good enough to stop Mirajane from teasing Erza even more.

"Hoh...and what were the two of you doing" Mirajane ask.

When Mira said that somehow Erza's face became even more red then before and Gomax himself was blushing a little.

"M-mirajane" Ezra screeched at her fellow guild member and anyone could that Mirajane was fighting need to laugh out loud from the way Erza was acting.

Ezra manage to pull though and calm herself down but was still blushing abit turn and face the other members of fairy tail.

"A-anyways this everybody is Son Gomax who wants to join our guild" Erza announced.

"Glad to meet you all" Gomax said with a smile on his face.

However before Gomax could do anything else everyone appeared and surrounded him.

"Wait what the!" Gomax thought surprised.

"So you'll Like to join our guild do ya"

"So how close are you to Erza?"

"What's up with your clothes"

"Where are your from because Son Gomax is a unusual name"

"Just how strong are you"

"HEY NEW GUY FIGHT GUY!" said Natsu.

"ENOUGH!" Erza shouted causing everyone to scatter back to their they were before.

"If you want your guild mark just follow me" said Mirajane behind the bar.

"So what color and where do you want it" Mirajane asked.

"What color and where to put it hmm" Gomax thought for moment.

"I'll have it black and on my right shoulder if you would please" said Gomax and as soon as Mirajane finish Ezra walk towards them.

"Mira could I have a strawberry cheesecake please" Erza requested and Mira simply nodded and walk into the kitchen.

"Welcome to Fairy tail I just know that your going to like here" said Ezra looking Gomax's.

Gomax's simply smile and nodded because from how much he has seen he could already tell he was but just then Gomax realize something important.

"Umm Erza do you perhaps know where some empty land near by around here" Gomax ask.

"Yeah our guild actually owns land not to far from here where our member's like Natsu has can build home's" Erza said curiously.

Just then Mira came back from the kitchen and put a strawberry cheesecake in front of Erza gained her full attention immediately Erza then grab a fork and sliced a piece of the cake and putting it into mouth she then close her eye's and to Gomax's surprise she moaned a little.

"I guess strawberry cheesecake is her favorite" Gomax thought.

"Gomax would like something first meal is free" said Mirajane.

"Sure can I have a large plate of meat perhaps" Gomax requested.

"Of course" Mirajane said before walking back into the kitchen again.

"So Gomax why do you want to know if there empty land around here" Erza ask curiously.

"Well to build a house" Gomax simply said.

"Oh then where are you planning to stay until it is finish then" said Ezra.

"Actually I have a way of dealing with that" said Gomax

"Oh like what" Erza ask curiously.

"You just have to wait and see" Gomax said with a grin.

"What could he possibly mean" Erza thought before returning back to her strawberry cheesecake.

Just then Mirajane return with a plate full of cook meat and place it in front of Gomax.

"Thanks it looks delicious" said Gomax.

"Thank's it no problem" Mirajane said with a smile on her face.

Before Mirajane or Ezra say or do anything the meat on Gomax's plate vanish and Gomax himself was smiling happily.

"Wow he just eat in a blink" both Erza and Mirajane thought.

"Seeing that you are finish with your meal I'll take you a good spot I know which isn't to far from here" Ezra as she got up from her stall.

"That will great and thanks for the snack Mirajane" said Gomax as he got up from his stall.

"It's no problem and please call me Mira" said Mirajane.

"Never thought I'll call someone Mira in this world" Gomax thought.

"Sure thing Mira" said Gomax before he and Erza left the guildhall.

Just then Mirajane realize something that Gomax just said.

"Wait did he just say snack" Mirajane thought thinking not many people in the guide could that much and still wouldn't be full.

 **Outside of Magnolia by a forest**

Gomax and Erza stood on top of a flat top hill with no tree's on it but there were some down the hill and gave them a perfect view of Magnolia.

"Here it is so what do you think" Erza ask.

"It's perfect all I have to do connect with the water and power supply" said Gomax

"Wait what about the house itself" Erza ask wondering about what Gomax ment back in the guildhall.

"Oh that's simply really" said Gomax as he pull a small box and open many capsules with different color labels on them Gomax took out a yellow and he then push down on the top and gently threw it and with a large puff of smoke a large white capsule house appeared in front of them.

"There you see simply" Gomax said and as he turn to look Erza he saw that she was shocked.

"W-what b-but h-how" Erza said trying to understand what just happened.

"All i saw was he just threw something that look like a capsule and in puff of smoke this appeared in front of us maybe it's similar to my require magic perhaps but I never seen or heard anyone summon a house before" Ezra thought trying to figure it out.

"So what do you think" Gomax ask.

"W-what did you just do" Erza ask wanting to know the truth right away.

"I use one of these" Gomax said showing Erza his capsule box as well as his other capsules.

"What are they" Erza ask looking at the capsule.

"They are call capsules and they are use for storage and where I come from their use often by everyone" said Gomax.

"Impressive" Erza thought never heard anything like it before.

"Hey Erza there's something I would like to ask you" said Gomax.

"Oh like what" said Erza.

"Well it's about that mission your going tomorrow with those other two" said Gomax.

"What about it" said Erza.

"Well I was thinking maybe I could tag along because back at guild I over heard some people talking about you three being the strongest team" said Gomax.

"I don't think that's a good idea it will be very dangerous and I don't want to our new guild member hurt" said Erza.

"Don't worry about me I can handle myself in a fight" said Gomax which was a understatement consider the people and Monster's that Gomax fought during his time as a time patroller's.

"Know that I think about it I haven't actually sense any magic coming from him at all but even though that I still can sense some other power coming from him instead" Erza thought trying to figure out what power dose Gomax actually have.

"How about this you fight against Natsu or Gray and show me that you can handle yourself and I'll let you come with us" said Erza.

"Deal" Gomax said sounding confident.

"It will interesting to see what abilities they have in this world" Gomax

 **Next time: The strength of the new guy**


	4. The strength of the new guy

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

ATTACK'S

 **SPELL'S**

 **"Monster's speaking"**

 **"Monster's thought's"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **On the Fairy tail's fighting field.**

After when Gomax and Erza had made their deal they then made their way back to the guildhall and announced their match with Gomax against Natsu or Gray to everyone surprising them cause they didn't expect someone who has only just join their guild and he is already going to fight one of their strongest fighter's so soon however Natsu was up for it and was getting excited to fight the new guy.

"Alright new guy I'll be your opponent cause if Erza wanted you to join our guild then you must be strong" Natsu said grining and h then slamming his right hand into his left hand palm

"No way flame brain if that's true then there's no way you will be able to win" said Gray.

"What was that Popsicle you think you could do better?!" Natsu countered.

"Hell yeah I do we both know I'm far stronger than you and I got a way better chance against him then you have" Gray exclaimed.

Natsu and Gray glance at each other for a second before they started to fight each other.

"Ain't they surpost to fight me" Gomax thought with a sweatdrop like everyone else who was watching.

"You idiots your surpost to fight him not each other" Lucy told them.

"I'll beat you and then Ill beat the new guy stripper!" Natsu said pushing Gray to the floor.

"As if ash breath!" Gray said as pull Natsu down with him.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Erza shouted as scaring both Natsu and Gray then she grab they by the back collor on shirt's.

"We are here to see Gomax one of you not watch you two fight like children" Erza said angry.

"W-we're sorry E-Ezra" both Natsu and Gray said hoping that Erza wouldn't hurt them.

As Erza calm down she then drop both of them and turn to face Gomax.

"Gomax pick one of these two and I will evaluate how you do and determine if you able to come with us tomorrow" Erza explain.

"Umm could I perhaps fight them both" Gomax ask because just fighting one wouldn't be fun but instead it will just be overkill and when Gomax asked his question he shocked everyone.

"I don't think that's a good idea Gomax both of them are capable wizard's on their own" Erza warned the new member.

"Yeah and besides the flame brain isn't worth your time" Gray said smiling.

"No way the ice princess isn't worth it I'm way stronger than him" Natsu said angry.

Both Gray and Natsu started glance at each other again

"Here we go again" Lucy signed.

"DIDN'T I JUST TELL YOU THAT'S ENOUGH!" Erza shouted stopping them before they could start fighting again.

"I have actually have fought against strong's opponent's before and as well as being out numbered way more than just extra guy" Gomax explained.

"Fine you can fight both Natsu and Gray but don't say I didn't warn you" Erza said given in.

"What?! I gotta fight with the stripper" Natsu shouted pointing at Gray.

"Hell no! I ain't fighting alongside the flame brain" Gray shouted pointing at Natsu.

However they immediately went quite when Erza gave them a glance.

"Is he really going to fight both Natsu and Gray" Lucy said worry already knowing how strong Natsu was from their precious job's.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Happy chanted.

"That new guy sure is overconfident if he think's he can on both Natsu and Gray by himself'

"Maybe he can pull it off besides we don't even know what kind of magic he uses"

"True but still Natsu and Gray ain't no push overs"

"Can't believe the new guy wants to fight both of them" Wakaba exclaimed.

"To be fair he did ask to fight them both, betcha 200 jewel he won't last five minutes in there" Macao offered to Wakaba.

"Hah! Bet you 400 jewel that he'll last ten!" said Wakaba.

"Ten seconds eh...!" Macao thought.

"This guy got some guts! I'll bet you both he'll last a minute against them!" Cana said to the both of them.

"You're on" both accepted her offer thinking it will be easy money.

"Get ready" Erza called out to them. Natsu and Gray went into their fighting positions, the fire dragon-slayer took a position to be ready to jump at his opponent whiles the ice wizard had his right fist over his left palm and as for Gomax went into his fighting position as well the same one that Goku uses and was the one who taught Gomax it first he spread his legs apart, crouched down a little, His right arm is bent upward with this hand seemingly holding up two fingers, while his left arm tucked against his against his toward his torso.

 **(I'm giving Gomax Goku's fighting stance because of two reasons one I think it look's cool and second because look you know in Dragon ball Xenoverse you can Goku as a mentor and in this story Goku was Gomax's teacher like other people but Gomax choice Goku's fighting position)**

"One! Two! Three! Fight!" Erza shouted.

Natsu quikey took off at a impressive speed for a normal wizard but to Gomax he was as fast as a turtle, Gomax knew he could overpower both Natsu and Gray easily at 4% of his base form but desideed but he desideed to show off a little and he wanted to see what kind of technique's they could use in this universe. When he notice Natsu's fist was near him he simple dodge it with ease making the dragon-slayer irritated since he was going he's fastest to hit Gomax.

"Why you little..." The dragon-slayer murmured as he dashed towards Gomax again and tries to kick the saiyan warrior but even though Gomax had his eye's closed he still manage to block it with his elbow creating a small shockwave from the impact surprising all the spectaculars.

"Wow" everyone thought as they felt the shockwave.

"Impressive" thought Ezra evaluating Gomax's performance.

"That's it" said Natsu as iqited his fist.

 **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!**

Natsu aimed his iqited fist at Gomax's chest believe that the distances between them was so small and with his speed there was no way Gomax could dodge or block it however Gomax in a blink was able to grab Natsu's wist and with enough strength he was able to stop him and then Gomax began to spun him around so fast people began to not be able to see them but instead a blur and Gomax then threw Natsu across the field.

"Who's he's good Natsu hasn't been able to land a single blow on him"

"Hey! It look's like we're gonna reach the minute boys" Cana smirked at both Macao and Wakaba who were now started to sweat.

"Well there's still Gray he might be able to finish things up" Macao said trying to reinsurance himself.

"Dammit! I can even land one blow on this guy" Natsu said as he slammed his into the ground cracked it.

"You see flame brain? I told ya you I would be better" Gray boosted cause Natsu to get even more irritated.

"Oh yeah you haven't even done anything yet so just something or just shut up" Natsu challenge.

"With pleasure" said Gray who unconsciously took off his shirt.

"Why did he take off his shirt" Gomax ask himself.

Suddenly the temperature drop a bit and a frog appeared around Gray and it was coming from his hand's.

 **ICE MAKE: LANCE!**

Gray brought out his hands out to Gomax and spears made out of ice started to racing towards him, however just when the Lance as about to reach him Gomax simply side stepped and avoid Gray's attack.

 **ICE MAKE: SAUCER!**

A total of five flying dice made out of ice by Gray and was send flying towards Gomax but he just smiled and with both hands arms readly he slashed sideways at each saucer shattered them to bits.

"What!" Gray said surprised.

"See! You can't do squat" Natsu shouted at him.

"It's already over a Minute boys! What do you think" Cana said with a large grin.

"W-wait! S-surely we can work something out right" said Macao who was know sweating.

"Y-yeah! How about the first side that win's" said Wakaba.

"Hmm...Fine but I get the new guy three thousand jewel" Cana said with her hand's on her great hips.

"Deal!" Both men replied almost immediately.

"Hey new guy if you win I'll give you a kiss on the lips" Cana shouted at Gomax.

"Natsu!, Gray! I think it's about time you two started working with each other" Macao shouted at them.

As Natsu and Gray glanced at each other and grunted, they both then charged at Gomax with Natsu at the lead and had iqited his entire body on fire.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!**

Natsu's whole body started to twirling and was aiming for Gomax. His attack was far more faster then the one's before but to Gomax it still wasn't fast enough to land a hit on him because once again just as Natsu was about to collided with Gomax's chest instead Gomax hopped and hover just above the fire dragon-slayer's back with his right foot being the closest in the distances and Gomax then uses his energy to bring down with his right foot stepping on the salamander's back and in a instant dire was beneath the fire dragon-slayer.

 **ICE MAKE: CANNON!**

In Gray's hand's was a bazooka made out of ice,, he then fired a large ball of ice that was streaming towards Gomax who jumped higher into the air to avoid the attack passing below him and above Natsu.

"You can't dodge in midair!" Gray pointed out.

 **ICE MAKE: LANCE!**

A flurry of ice made Lance's shot towards into the air, Gomax crossed both of his arm's in front of his face and just took the attack head on and it did manage to push him back a bit whiles in the air and he uses the momentum to a backwards somersault and landed on he ground with his feet firmly, Gray then look closely at Gomax and gasped because his last didn't even leave a single scratch on him.

"Alright that it new guy, you're really getting on my nerves" Natsu shouted at Gomax as he got from the ground, veins started to popped out from his forehead and had his fire aura surrounding him showing his annoyance.

"Is that all you two got" asked Gomax with a mocking smile on his face. They narrowed their eye's at Gomax and charge at him.

 **ICE MAKE: SWORD!**

Gray use his magic to create a sword and held it with both of his hand's whiles Natsu had lit his fist of fire again.

"Is he going to try and punch me again" Gomax thought.

 **FIRE DRAGON CRASHING FANG!**

Natsu had his hand opened and being to swing at Gomax.

"Haaahh!" on the left side Gray brought up the sword over his head and was about to slash down at Gomax however he brought out both of his hand's towards them.

*Slash*

*Grab*

*Swipe*

*Grab*

"Huh?!" Both exclaimed loud with their eye's widen again.

Gomax had caught Gray's ice sword with his lelf hand and as he tighten his grip on it he shattered it into two and he had also caught Natsu's waist again with his right hand, Gomax then lift Natsu up and then brought him to the ground whiles holding back not wanting to badly hurt Natsu his collided with the ground and he grunted in pain.

Releasing his hold Natsu Gomax then knee Gray in the stomach with small amount of strength but was still enough to knock out any air in him and it made him bent down where Gomax chopped Gray on the back of his neck rendering him unconscious and Gomax then grab him by his collar and threw him over to Erza who caught him by the back of his shirt with one hand whiles this was happening Natsu manage to pick himself the ground and jump away from Gomax.

"I'm going to show you the power of the dragon-slayer" Natsu said as he put his hands together towards his mouth and took a big breathe in took all of his fire aura from him.

 **FIRE DRAGON ROUR!**

A wave of fire shoot out from Natsu's mouth and was heading straight for Gomax who was standing there and smiling at the level of attack, he raised his arm the wave of fire coming at him and he then a mightly yell that send a wind gale to the fire that easily disintegrated and created a wind gusts around the battlefield making everyone shocked of what he had just done.

"He can use wind magic to that level of degree" Gray thought who had woken up because of little strength Gomax had put in his chop to the back of his neck.

"He can push the flame's back like they were nothing" yelled Lucy in shock tone, she was starting to believe that To Gomax was far stronger than Natsu.

"Impressive..I haven't seen anyone other than Gillarts being able to take a attack like that and disintegrated it easily" Erza thought see how Gomax rejected the wave of fire with such a degree.

"Alright that's enough this match is over" Erza announced.

"Hun!"

"WHAT!"

"Come on Erza"

"It is clear that Gomax is the superior fighter in this fight and I need everyone who is coming with me tomorrow to be top condition" said Erza.

"So in other words the winner of the match is..." Cana ask.

"Son Gomax" said Erza.

"Alright" Cana said happily.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Wakaba and Macao shouted whiles also crying about the money their just loss.

 **Back inside the guildhall**

As return to the guildhall and started taking about Gomax's performance.

"That new guy was awesome out there wasn't he?"

"I'll say! He put those two troublemakers out so fast!"

"He looked like he didn't even break a sweat"

"Alright boy's, empty your out pockets" Cana said grining widely with her hand's out towards Macao and Wakaba.

"Dame..." Macao said reaching into his pockets and handed the money to Cana.

"That kid is sure something else. Managing to take those two head on" Wakaba said also handing over Cana her money.

"I'll say! Wait there's something I need to do" Cana said before getting up from her stall and walk towards Gomax.

"Hey new guy" Cana call out

"Yeah" Gomax answered but Just then Cana grab him by his GI and before Gomax knew it she pull him down to her level and planted a big kiss on his lips.

"C-Cana" Erza said surprise with her cheek's a little red.

As Cana pull and letting go of Gomax who just stood there shock and blushing madly she turn to face Erza "Sorry Erza but a promise is a promise hope you don't mind but I bet your boyfriend here doesn't" said Cana before walking back to her stall.

"H-He isn't my boyfriend" Eras said now with her whole face being red.

"Sure he isn't" Cana said in a mocking tone.

As Cana sat back down on her stall her place her winnings on the counter and call out"Mira! Drink's please".

Mira signed in content and went over to the bar. "Coming"

Mira was equally impressive with the performance that Gomax has displayed against Natsu and Gray.

"Son Gomax...you're an interesting individual" Mira thought with her being a little pink from blushing. Her thought then went to Erza and the other's about their mission tomorrow.

"Hey Lucy! Could I speak with you for just a moment" Mira call.

"So did I pass your tes or what" Gomax ask.

"Huh"

"When I fought against those two you said you're going to evaluate me to see if I could handle myself for tomorrow remember so I did pass with flying colors" Gomax ask cheerful putting his hands behind his head. Erza couldn't help herself but chuckle from Gomax's behavior.

"Yes with what I just saw you are indeed a very capable fighter" Erza said.

"Didn't I tell ya so I can come with you guys for tomorrow's mission because I got a feeling isn't going to be exciting" said Gomax.

"Fine you can come with us but I have to warn you it will be very dangerous so you have to promise to stay come to me got it Gomax" Erza demanded.

"Sure thing Erza I'll stay close to you" said Gomax smiling whiles not intended to cause Erza to blush madly.

"Y-Yes s-so meet us at the train station tomorrow morning Gomax" said Erza trying to regain her composure again.

"Okay meet you guys at the train station but Erza there's a problem" said Gomax.

"What is it" Erza ask curiously.

"Well you see cause I'm new around here I don't actually know where the train station" Gomax said embarrasses.

"Oh right why don't I show you around Magnolia and I will even show you my favorite bakery" Erza offered.

"Heh, you treain me to food this time" Gomax ask.

"I...don't mind" said Erza.

"Sure! It's a date" said Gomax.

"D-Date" Ezra blushed at the proclamation.

"Eheh...if you want to see it like that why. I see free food" said Gomax.

"R-Right..." for some reason, Erza was a bit disappointed when he said that.

Just then the agent came back with a blinder under her arms.

"Let's get this started then shall we?" Erza chipped.

 **Later outside of a bakery**

"Hey this is pretty good cake!" Gomax said while a slice of strawberry cheesecake Erza got for him.

"Mm. I figured you'd love it. Anyone who disagrees will be punished..." Erza said muttering the last part. Not quietly enough for Gomax with hearing though he chuckled at that.

After Erza show Gomax around Magnolia they eventually stop at Ezra's his favorite bakery and she order two of her most favorite treat the strawberry cheesecake.

"Gomax I have to ask where did you end up fighting the way you did? It was rather impressive you manage to counter all of Natsu and Gray attack's to ease" Erza asked. He looked at her with a thoughtful expression, trying to figure out what to say to her.

"...I had many different mentor's back where I come from. I guess I wanted to be able to try and defend myself when I go exploring. So I asked them to give me training" Gomax explained.

"Where are you from exactly then?"

"I can't actually tell her where I'm from she would never believe me and would think I'm crazy or something" Gomax thought.

"I'd... would rather not say sorry" Gomax slowly said while adopting a sorrow experience. It didn't go unnoticed by Ezra.

"Ehh.. it's fine. But let's focus on something else! Like...where should I meet up tomorrow?" Erza ask.

Erza breathed a sigh of relief "Meet me outside of the guild tomorrow in the morning".

"Sounds good to me" Gomax said whiles finishing his as did Erza "Well I'll heading back to my house and see you tomorrow then".

"Very well and Gomax be prepared for tomorrow" said Erza.

 **The next day at Gomax's house**

Gomax had just finished dry from his shower and was standing in front of his large mirror wondering what to wear for today's missison and eventually he desideed to wear an indigo jacket, a black tank-top, gray pants, and golden boots what was most identical to Trunk's outfit that he wore when he originally travel back in time but expect instead of having the Capsule Corporation logo it had the fairy tail symbol black with white outline instead and had the Z sword locked around the chest by a belt like he had yesterday.

"Thank you master Piccolo" Gomax said to himself after using one of the last technique's that Piccolo taught him call clothes beam to create his new clothing.

 **(I know that in Dragon ball Xenoverse Piccolo never teaches you his clothes beam teachique but I thought It might useful for Gomax in his new life)**

"Alright I'm ready just hope it's going to be exciting" Gomax said before leaving his house, locking the door and made his way to the guildhall to meet with Erza however unknown to Gomax a certain demon women was watching him **(Before you ask no she didn't watch him in the shower)**

"Oh don't worry saiyan I will" said Towa.


	5. First mission: Lullaby arc part 1

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

ATTACK'S

 **SPELL'S**

 **"Monster's speaking"**

 **"Monster's thought's"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

"Yawn..." Gomax let out as he stood outside of the guildhall early in the morning waiting for Erza like they have plan to.

"Good morning Gomax" Erza said walking up to Gomax with a giant cart behind her.

"...Do you really needed all the luggage" Gomax ask with a sweatdrop.

"Of course. You can never be too careful" said Erza.

"Okay so anyway's are we going to meet up with Natsu and Gray at the train station then" said Gomax.

"Yes we are however I don't suppose I can convince you to stay perhaps" said Erza

"Sorry Erza you can't and with the way your keep trying to get me not to I can tell that this is going to be exciting" said Gomax.

"Very well but Gomax remember our deal to stay close to me got it" said Erza.

"Sure thing" Gomax repiled.

The two fairy tail members left the guildhall and started walking to where we'll meet the others.

 **At Magnolia train station**

As Gomax and Ezra arrive at the station and just up ahead of them was Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy.

"...Sorry if we made you guys waited to long I met up with Gomax at the guildhall" Erza said as she and Gomax walked up to them.

"That's...a lot of things..." Lucy said as she looked at Ezra's belonging.

"Heh, I said something along the lines as well" Gomax said whiles chucking.

"Arr you my be other new member as well? I saw you at the guildhall yesterday standing next to Natsu" Erza asked Lucy.

"Ah yes! My name's Lucy! Mira asked me to come along so I hope I can help" Lucy said whiles bowing her head.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. I thought your name sounds familiar. I overheard people saying you're beaten a mercenary gorilla" Erza said.

"A mercenary gorilla? Does this world really have thing's like that" Gomax thought with a sweatdrop.

"Not really...Natsu did almost everything and it was technique a person and he wasn't evee a ape or mercenary it was a Vulcan possessing Maroc" Lucy muttered.

"With that of strength on your last job it shows promise considering what we're about to do is quite risky" Erza explained.

"R-Risky!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You most likely know who I am already but as a friendly gesture, Gomax" Gomax said waving his hand's at her.

"You ain't all that forgettable since you were able to beat both Natsu and Gray yesterday" Lucy said.

Gomax look over at Natsu and Gray they had their arms wrapped on each others shoulders once again and jumping around, trying to look like they're having a good time to prevent Erza getting mad at them.

"Ah...yeah. That happened" Gomax said. Natsu then walk over to them.

"I don't know what kind of task we're doing Erza, but I want something from you when we get back" Natsu asked Erza.

"O-Oi! Are you trying to get yourself killed idiot?!" Gray said running up behind Natsu.

"What is it?" Erza repiled.

"I may not have beaten new guy over there" Natsu said pointing at Gomax "But I've still grown since last time. I want to fight you when we get back" Natsu challenged.

"Really? Erza can easily knock him out that easily" Gomax thought.

Erza looked with a blank face. Lucy pale at Natsu's request and Gray's jaw dropped.

"Well, that's it. He's officially lost it" Gray said.

"Very well, I accept then. When we come back, we will fight" Erza said.

"Yeah! I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted while pumping his fist's in the air.

"Let's aboard the train then shall we" said Erza.

"NOOO" Natsu shouted.

 **In the way to Onibus train station**

Gomax and the other's were sitting in one of the booth's with Lucy next to the window, Natsu and Gray on the other side with Gray next to the other window and Happy sat between them. Gomax sat in the next booth across them with his elbow rested on the handle and his hand on his cheek and since the moment the train started moving Natsu immediately turn green and look like he was about to be sick.

"God your hopeless Natsu" Gray said.

"S-shu...shut..up" Natsu manage to say.

"Go sit over at Gomax's booth over there, I don't you being sick on me" Gray said.

"If he comes over here and be sick over me I going throw him out of the train" Gomax said narrowing his eyes at Gray.

"Sign...guess there's no other way. Natsu, come over here and sit next to me" Ezra said patting the sit next to her where Lucy was sitting.

Natsu wobbily got up and Lucy stood up allowing him to take her seat and sat next to Gray. As Natsu sat next to Erza the next thing he knew was pain in his stomach before passing out Erza had strongly punch Natsu in his stomach knocking him out.

"That should help him for a bit" said Erza casually causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Gomax I being wondering what type of magic do you use" Erza ask.

"I can't sense any magic power coming from him but i can still a powerful energy coming him and he even manage to beat Natsu and Gray easily and was able to counter all their attack's without any trouble" Erza thought.

This got everyone's attention **(Expect for Natsu because he's unconscious)** because they too were curious as well about what kind of magic dose Gomax uses.

"Yeah, you never told us what kind of magic you use" said Lucy.

"Well since you guys don't know I'll tell you it's call Ki" said Gomax.

"Ki I have never heard of such a thing could you tell us about it perhaps" Erza said curiously.

"Sure Ki is a force inside every living thing, basically it's the energy you use when you talk, walk or evey action you do that use though daily, I learned it to directly bring it out of my body and focused it into attack like this" Gomax said then he raised his hand and showing a Ki ball.

Everyone was looking at the Ki ball in awe having never seen something like it before.

"Pretty.." said Lucy looking at the energy ball.

"Indeed...but just how strong is it" Erza ask curiously.

Gomax at the question smile and he then open the window at his booth and launch it far away to the point where nobody could even see it anymore and in a few seconds a distance mountain exploded completely making rubles of rocks rain in the forest. Everyone was looking at Gomax with an awe and fear expressions.

"No wonder Natsu and I couldn't beat if he's able to do that" thought Gray.

"He just destroyed a mountain like it was nothing, I can't imagine what he's capable of" Lucy thought afraid.

Erza was stilled in shocked watching Gomax destroy a entire mountain like it was child's plays, Even a S-class mage would take a strong spell to level a mountain, after this Erza regan her posture.

"So that was you're strongest attack" Erza ask.

"That was nothing! Even in my base form I could attack fifty times stronger than that with no effect" said Gomax.

That declaration left the wizard stunned, each of them trying to understand how Ki would be this strong in one person bit what left them shocked the most was when Gomax said base form and making them wonder dose Gomax had another transformation? At this Gray broke the silence and decided to ask him.

"O'i Gomax! You said base form? Do you have like a transformation that makes you stronger" Gray ask curiously.

By hearing this everyone was looking at Gomax who was sweating since he didn't want them to know that he could transform.

"Shoot! I didn't want anybody to know about my transformations just yet until I could come up with a something" Gomax thought.

"Well yeah you're right Gray I do have a transformation, it's called super saiyan" Gomax explained with a smile.

Everyone tilted their head and all said at the same moment "Super saiyan".

"Where I come from this transformation increase my power fifty times then my base it also makes my hair go golden but the energy it's also in almost godly-levels in base of attacks or powering up" said Gomax.

Everyone was stunned of what they had just heard, in their minds they were thinking how the hell was Gomax this strong, he was like a demi-god walking on Earthland, the silence lasted for a couple minutes making Gomax uncomfortable since he made them nervous about his explanation, he hoped that they won't find out that he's actually an alien and from another universe where he protected his universe's timeline and he can go way beyond just super saiyan. After Erza broke the silence.

"Can anyone learn this Ki" Erza ask curiously.

"Of course anyone can learn how to use it, it's just the matter of bringing it out" Gomax said with a smile.

"I wonder if Ki can be use with magic at the same time Gomax carry's that sword perhaps he knows how to combine Ki with his weapen" Erza thought.

"You know, now that I've seen Gomax, Natsu and Gray's magic's, what magic do you use Erza?" Lucy ask.

"Her magic is beautiful! Blood comes flying everywhere!" Happy exclaimed.

"H-How is that beautiful?" Lucy said.

"It's nothing special, but I think Gray's is more beautiful" Erza said.

"It is? I can do more than just attack I guess..." Gray put his fist in his left palm and released some magic. When he lifted his fist an ice sculpture of Fairy tail was in his palm.

"Whoa! That's neat!" Lucy exclaimed even Gomax had to admit that was Impressive "Oh! I just noticed this! You use ice and Natsu uses fire! No wonder you two don't get along!" said Lucy.

"Is that so" said Erza.

"So what's this about Erza! I think it's about time you told us" Gray said.

"Yes. I was on my way back from my last job..."

Ezra started explaining her story to everyone how she overheard a group of men talking about the demon flute and using it to get revenge on the people who had wrong them.

 **At Onibus train station**

After they finally reached the station the fairy tail members got off the train meanwhile Gomax was grabbing Ezra's luggage like if it was the easiest thing in the world impressing the red hair knight.

"I didn't know you have super strength is it the influence of Ki in you" Erza ask.

"Well you could say that too, Ki is tied directly into strength, the stronger you are, the greatest the Ki is, also as you get stronger you're Ki increase since you're body has natural limitations" Gomax explained with a smile.

"Fair enough" Erza repiled with a small smile.

The saiyan hero started to look around to see if everyone was here but then he notices someone wasn't present.

"Hey guys, have you seen Natsu?" Gomax ask.

At this everyone started to look at their surroundings to see if their dragon-slayer is there but none and they could only guess one thing.

"We left him on the train didn't we" Lucy said sweatdrop.

"And knowing that he's really bad with motion sickness" Gomax said whiles laughing awkwardly.

"This is my fault! I was too busy explaining our plan that I didn't realize that Natsu was still on the train!*Erza then turn to face Gomax*Please hit me!" Erza requested.

"Eh don't be too hard on yourself *poking her forehead* besides I'll make sure he's alright I'll be back" Gomax said showing his grin.

"Wait what do you mean you'll make sure he's alright he's still on the train" Lucy ask.

At this Gomax place two fingers on his forehead and suddenly vanishing which shock Lucy, Gray, Happy and even though Erza was slightly blushing from when Gomax poke her forehead causing her heart to go slightly going faster then normal was also shock.

"Where did he go he just vanish" Lucy ask.

"Teleportation magic" Gray answer.

"Wow" Lucy and Happy said in awe.

"I didn't think he could do something like that" Gray said whiles thinking about what else can Gomax could do.

"Why is my heart starting to beat father then usual? Get it together Erza! He was poke you're head and gave you a cut.. I mean a smile, yeah that's it!" Erza thought.

"Umm Erza, you that if you're in that position in a long time we are not going to be able to find the train" said Lucy.

After that she recompose herself and looked at everyone with her normal expression.

"We have to get going! We can follow them in my magic-mobile!" said Erza.

She started putting her luggage on to her magic-mobile, after she finished she then went on the driving set.

"Alright everyone get in we're going after the train" said Erza.

"Aye sir" said Happy as hop in the passenger seat in the back.

"But I thought Gomax told us to not worry about it" Lucy ask.

"Are you talking back" Erza said in a demanding tone.

"No ma'am" Lucy said in a scare tone.

At this everyone went in the magic-mobile to catch up with Natsu, Gomax and the train.

 **Currently on the train**

Natsu's rage was boiling since the guy who came to sit down was talking trash about Fairy tail and was given him a few punches since motion sickness was not allowing him to beat the crap of the guy however Natsu did manage to hear that he was from Eisenwald,. Natsu try to summon his flame's to burn this guy down but thank's to the train that was moving Natsu was having a very hard time trying not to be sick.

The other man name was Kageyama and he is a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which he ties in a short, spiky ponytail. He wears a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wears a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear.

"This is pathetic! You're nothing compare to the Eisenwald wizard's" said Kageyama.

"S-shut u-up" Natsu manage to say.

As the train finally stopped the fire dragon-slayer then summoned all his strength and was about to do something but out of nowhere Gomax appeared in front of him surprising both Natsu and Kageyama and before Natsu could a single questions Gomax had beaten him to it.

"Hey Natsu! Is that guy giving you trouble?" Gomax ask looking at Kageyama.

"Nah, I was totally going to kick his ass! *The train then started mob to move again causing Natsu's sickness to act up* shit new guy let's get out of here!" Natsu yelled.

"Get back here you fairy flies! Don't think you can escape from Eisenwald!" said Kageyama.

Natsu went and jump through the side of the train and hopped out as soon as the train started moving again causing Gomax to sweatdrop.

"Dame that guy he's crazy" Gomax thought before he followed suit and with flying ability he could land perfectly.

Just as Gomax hopped out of the train he heard a noise and as he look to his side he saw a car with Erza handling it on the front and Gray was hanging on the roof for dear life but Natsu's head Collided with Gray's sending them tumbling to the ground. Erza abruptly stopped the car not far away whiles Gomax landed safely not to far from the ground.

"Dame it! What the hell was that for you punk" Gray said whiles holding his head.

"Shut up! How could you guys leave me on the train like that at least Gomax came back for me" Natsu said while he was holding his head.

"My apologies. But I am glad that you both are all right however Gomax how did you manage to get back on the train all we saw was you disappearing in front of us" Erza ask curiously.

"Yeah! All did was put two fingers on your forehead and next minute you disappeared without a trace" said Lucy.

"It's called Instant Transmission allows me and anyone that is in physical contact with me to instantly travel great distances just by concentrating on a particular individual's _ki_ signature, and transmitting or feeling that being's location" Gomax explained.

"Wow" Lucy and Happy in awe.

"That's cool" said Gray.

"That's so awesome Gomax" said Natsu.

"Maybe if I leaen it I won't have to ride those cursesd machines ever again" Natsu thought.

"Impressive it sounds like a useful technique to have" said Erza.

"Oh it is" said Gomax before turning to face Natsu "By the way Natsu was that guy you were fighting with back there" Gomax ask.

"Like hell I know! He said his name was Kageyama and I was beating him up because he insulted Fairy tail! Damn Eisenwald pri-Gah!" Natsu was slapped in the face by Erza.

"You idiot! That's the guild we're after! Why didn't you guys stop him?!" Erza shouted.

"I didn't know that guy was from Eisenwald" Gomax said hoping that Erza won't hit him.

"It's my first time hearing about this too! So what gives?!" Natsu shouted.

"I explained everything on the train, weren't you two listening?!" Erza scolded.

"But...she knocked Natsu out...and there was no way Gomax would know that guy was one of the people we are tracking down" Lucy thought.

"He probably fell asleep before she started explaining things..." Gray thought.

"You said he was at the train right? We need to hurry!" Erza said whiles getting back on the magic-mobile. She then linked something to her forearm that was connected to the car.

"What did that guy look like?" Gray asked

"Pfft, nothing special..." Natsu said.

"He wore white clothing and had black hair that was put into a ponytail. Hm, reminds me of a pineapple..." said Gomax.

"I saw him carrying some kind of flute. It had a skull with three eye's though" Natsu said.

"Three eyed skull? Ugh that's creepy..." Gray said.

"A flute with a three-eyed skull...? Oh no..." Lucy said fearfully.

"What's the matter Lucy?" Happy ask.

"I thought it wasn't real... that it was just a story, but that flute is the cursed song Lullaby...it uses death magic" Lucy exclaimed.

"What?" Erza asked.

"A cursed song? Does it use some kind of incantation?" Gray asked.

"I've only read some books about it but, there are some deadly forbidden magic out there isn't allow?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Black magic. I'll kill anyone whomever it is used on" Erza explained.

"Lullaby is worse than that..." Lucy grimly said.

"What do you mean" Ezra ask worried.

"I read in a book it's not just black magic it's death magic "said Lucy.

"We need to get to the next station now!" said Erza.

At this everyone agreed and they went up to the magic-mobile except for Gomax making everyone tilted their heads to what his thinking.

"O'i Gomax! Ain't you getting on the magic-mobile, there's still space you know" Natsu ask.

"I have other methods of travel" said Gomax.

At this Gomax started levitate making everyone jaw's dropped, at first they though he was using wind magic but they remembered t hat he was a Ki mage.

"What you never saw someone flying freely?" Gomax ask tilted his head.

All the wizard's shook their heads not expecting Gomax be able to fly however at this Erza started to pour her magic into the magic-mobile to get there faster, Goku however was flying besides them with a serious expression.

"What are they planning to do with that magic? Involving innocent people on this" Gomax thought clenching his fist.

"So he has other techniques under him...and that super saiyan transformations he was talking about, just what are you hiding" Erza thought.

 **To be continued**


	6. Fight in the station: Lullaby arc part 2

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

ATTACK'S

 **Spell's**

 **"Monster's speaking"**

 **"Monster's thought's"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **(I have been thinking about giving Gomax a unique power up and I'm not talking about higher transformations in super saiyan and super saiyan god instead i have been thinking about giving him the legendary super saiyan transformations or making him be Buu's reincarnation instead of Uub but in a different timeline or maybe I do both and If I do this i will explain why he has it/them but what do you guys think?**

 **Power up opinions**

 **1.) Gomax the legendary super saiyan**

 **2.) Majin Gomax**

 **3.) Majin Gomax the legendary super saiyan**

* * *

 **Oshinaba train station**

In Oshinaba there is a magic-mobile speeding towards the train station with Erza Scarlet at the wheel, Gray Fullbuster hanging on the roof, Lucy and happy siting in the passenger seats with Natsu looks like he was going to die because of his motion sickness and Gomax flying next to the magic-mobile.

"Hm...I feel like there's something you need to know Lucy" Happy pondered.

"Oh what is it" Lucy ask.

"I don't remember" Happy said causing Lucy to sweatdrop.

"Ezra! You should slow down! You're going to run out of magic before we even get there!" Gray yelled with concerned in his voice.

"I don't care, the life's of innocents people are in danger and we don't know what are there plans *looking at Gray* beside I have all of you to land a hand in the battle" said Ezra.

"Don't worry Ezra! We are backing you up in this battle" said Gomax.

At this everyone speed up to get to the train station of Oshinaba, in five minutes they managed to get near the train station and it was surrounded by a big amount of people, Ezra was moving over the people to get to the staff of the train station to talk.

Erza then walk up to one of the train staff "We are wizards from the Fairy tail guild, tell us what's going on" said Ezra.

The train stuff was about to reply but Erza head bumped him knocked him, he went towards another of the staff asking him the same thing but before he was knocked out as well, everyone was looking at her with a sweat-drop.

"She really wants an answer right away doesn't she.." Lucy asked exasperatedly.

"Finally understanding her are ya?" Gray said.

"Eisenwald is inside! Let's hurry" Erza exclaimed.

Everyone ran inside the station and Lucy was having a bit of a hard time carrying Natsu alone the way.

"A group of army soldiers raided earlier but they haven't yet to come back" Erza said as she ran, as they arrive at some stairs and we all stopped for a second.

"What the hell..." Gomax said gritted his teeth. Soldiers were lying down unceremoniously everywhere. Gomax then expanded his senses and he could feel that they were alive but just barely.

"We're up against mages, there's no way a military platoon would be able to handle them..." Erza said. "Gomax... that remind me, stay close to me" after everyone continue up the stairs and arrive at a room.

"So... the Fairy flies did come...I knew it" said the voice.

He is a tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, sometimes partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes are dark and he has an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seems to lack eyebrows. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back.

"Pfft he looks like a punk from the street, hell his whole entire squad a lackeys do!" Gomax thought with a smile

"There's...there's so many..." Lucy said shacking.

"You! You're Erigor the death god aren't you?! Ezra asked and Erigor chuckled.

"Natsu! Come on! You gotta wake up!" Lucy tried wake Natsu up.

"Dame flies... because of you Erigor is mad at me..." a familiar voice said. Gomax looked over to the source and saw the same guy that was on the train who Natsu punched.

"Hey it's you! what was your name again" Gomax said pointing at Kageyama.

"MY NAME IS KAGEYAMA!" Kageyama shouted whiles sounding annoyed.

"Hey...I know that voice..." Natsu said while struggling to his knees.

"What's your plan on using Lullaby?!" Erza asked.

"Ha! You don't know eh!" Erigor then flew upwards.

"He's flying just like Gomax" Lucy said surprising.

"He's using wind magic" Happy said.

"We're at a train station, and what do all train stations have?" Erigor ask smugly.

"No...you plan to broadcast it in this town?!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Thousands of people are gathered outside the station here right now, if we s o happen to broadcast Lullaby loud enough, even to the entire city, well...hehehe" Erigor explained.

"You're really going to involve innocent lives in all of this?!" Erza asked angrily.

"We're simply cleaning up, those who live by having rights, and being ignorant to those who don't! We don't need a world of people who are oblivious, and so I, the Shinigami, have come to punish them! Death!" said Erigor.

"Even if you do that you won't get you're rights back" Lucy said "And besides, you guys were kicked out as an official guild because you were doing bad things!".

"At this point, power is all we want! With power, we can wipe out our past and change the future!" Erigor bellowed.

"I think he needs to be wrapped up in a straight jacket" said Gomax.

"What a pity you Fairy flies, all of you are going to die this instant!" said Kageyama. He then touched the ground and his shadow came towards Gomax and the others and arm's made out of shadows came out from it and where about to attack them.

*FWOOM!*

Natsu had managed to counter them with his fire dragon-slayer magic just in time.

"You..." Kageyama said angrily.

"Yeah I recognize you your the guy who attack me back on the train" Natsu said.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Now this looks interesting, i think it's about time we go wild?" Natsu smirked.

"Here...now you're talken my language" Gomax said with a smile.

"Hmpe, I'll leave these flies to you all" Erigor said before disappearing inside the station.

"Natsu, Gray! You two go after them!" Ezra said.

"..Hub?" Both said, they looked at each other.

"If the both of you work together, then Erigor won't stand a chance!" Ezra said to them "Lucy, Gomax and I will stay here and take care of the rest of the dark guild members".

Natsu and Gray just ketp glaring each other "Are you two listening?!" said Ezra.

"W-We're going!" Gray panicked.

"A-Aye sir" Natsu said before we and Gray went ahead inside the station, following Erigor.

 **Scene change**

"I'm following after them!" Rayule said before leaping on a ledge with vines shooting from his fingers.

He is a tanned man with a pointed nose and a sharp chin. He has dark lines circling his eyes. Rayule dons a distinctive jacket, light in the low part and dark in the upper one and on the sleeves, which comes equipped with a tight hood covered in black and light stripes, which Rayule is always seen wears a light shirt under his jacket, simple pants and shoes.

"I'm going too! I have to get back at that pink haired bastard!" Kageyama said before disappearing in the shadows.

"We'll follow Natsu and Gray after we're finished up here" Erza said.

"Us...against them...?" Lucy said worriedly.

"Are you sure you're able to fight? It looked like you put quite a bit of power to get here..." Gomax asked.

"Of course..." Ezra said, then brought out her hand and out came a sword.

"Whoa a sword appeared!" Lucy said surprisingly.

"Well alright then, don't push yourself too hard" Gomax said.

"Tch, these guys are getting really annoying now" Gomax said. He phased out and was right in front of the group of dark guild members in an instant.

"What the-?!"

"He was just standing there a second ago"

"He's super fast as well"

"Welcome to the end of the line for you all! I'll make sure it'll be painful..." Gomax said grining while cracking his knuckles.

"Ha! He's just one guy, kill him!"

A group of Eisenwald member change at Gomax with weapon's in hand. He just stood there a bored expression.

"Gomax watch out" Ezra shouted. She changed ahead with her sword in hand to help her comrade.

"Off with your head!" an Eisenwald member shouted, swinging an axe to chop off Gomax's head however Gomax grabbed the blade and crushed it in hand and he then grabbed the member's face and threw him into the crowd, knocking a few people down.

"Who's next" Gomax said whiles smiling.

"You piece of shit! Come on! It's just one guy!"

More Eisenwald members charged at the saiyan hero, who just casually walked towards them. Then in a burst of speed, Gomax changed and immediately punched one in the stomach, sending him flying back. He then kicked another one of the side, back-handed another, kicked several in the stomach, delivered uppercut, swept their feet and spun them around and throwing them aside, some smashing into the wall's. The enemies were flying in every direction from the barrage of attacks, Rinse and repeat with anyone elses trying to harm the new member of Fairy tail.

"Nng! What the hell is he?!"

"What do we do?! We can't land a hit on 'im!"

"An...nothing like beating a bunch of small fry's to vent out my attack..." Gomax thought while casually walking forward at one side of the dark guild group they were backing away fearfully.

"Come on! Let's get the other two! They're just girl's" a members elsewhere said. That caught the attention of both Ezra and Lucy who broke their gaze over at Gomax.

"Haaahh!" Ezra charged forward with her sword readly, with a powerful swing Erza knocked out several members. She charged again and with a couple slashes, more were blow away.

"Argh! Take this!" Several Eisenwald members charged their magic and aimed it at Erza who leaped in the air dodging the blast, she requipped away her sword to bring out a spear. She swung her spear and took out more of her opponent. Then she switched from spears to dual wield two swords in an instant, taking out more enemies.

"This woman's re-quipping so fast..." Byard said.

"Re-quip" Lucy wondered.

"It's her magic! It's similar to yours! She has another personal space, and she can summon out several weapon's in her disposal" Happy explained.

"That's amazing..." Lucy said in awe.

"Erza is just getting started though!" Happy said.

"E-Ezra...?!" Karacka croaked out.

"Alright! I think it's time I help out too!" Lucy exclaimed. She reached into her small bag and pulled out a golden key.

 **Open the gate of the crab: Cancer!**

In a golden light, out came a person appeared the celestial spirit Cancer.

His hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's has thick lips. H wears a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and it's commonly seen with his two main weapons: Scissors. The color of his eyes is unknown because Cancer always wears sunglasses with green lens. He also has six crab legs that appear from his back.

"Is that her magic? Some kind of summoning...?" Gomax thought whiles looking back. He dodged another strike from behind and he back kicked the enemy.

"Let's take them with style" said Lucy.

"Okay baby!" Cancer charged forwards with his scissors in hand and use them to cut the enemy's weapon's, and to their shock, their hair as well, effectively knocking them out.

"Not bad there..." Ezra complicated while holding an axe.

"Yes! Score one for me!" Lucy said excitely.

"However... the way he says 'baby' it's rather insulting..." Erza said next. Lucy was then on her knees in depression and Cancer disappeared.

"There's still a lot here...no choice, I'll have to finish things up here" Ezra's said then her body was engulfed in a glowing light.

"Whoo! Her armour's coming off! What a show!" an Eisenwald member said.

"Whoa! What is she doing?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Not only can Erza requip weapons, but she specialty lies in her armour that changes and enhances her abilities that only she can use! It's called 'The knight'" Happy exclaimed.

"The hell's going on over there" Gomax said glanced where the light was and it was gone Erza was donned in a new armour with four white wings sticking out from her back, she wore a sliver headband with outward wings, her bust, arms and legs armoured in sliver, and wore a white skirt with the top of it armored as well. Her heaven's wheel armour. Swords that were floating in a circle behind her started rotating rapidly and she ascended.

"Ooh...so that's what she meant by armours..." Gomax said.

"You're mine!" A Eisenwald member shouted, swing his sword at Gomax, who dodge once again and punched the member in the face knocking him out. Gomax watched over to what Erza was about to do.

"Dance, my sword's!" Erza gestured and the swords were spinning more rapidly.

"She's...!she's...!" Karacka tried say.

 **Circle swords!**

The ring of swords were launched to a majority of her enemies. Wiping them out.

"Whoa...she got almost all of them in one strike!" Lucy said in awe.

"Dame it! I'll take you out! Take this!" Byard changed at Erza with his hands glowing.

"It's really her! Erza Scarlet the strongest women in Fairy tail and the Queen of the Fairy's! Titania!" Karacka exclaimed.

With a swing of one of Ezra's swords, she took out Byard in a instant, sending him clashing to the ground.

"Well it looks like she wants to finish things up here, oh well" Gomax said facing his own set of enemies "Here's a gift for me".

Gomax changed his ki in his right hand and simply swiped his hand across and creating a wave of yellow energy that sender all his opponents away and clashing in the wall's and ground. **(It's the all clear skill that you learn from Cell but I just change the color)**

"Wow...he took out all those enemies like it was nothing" Lucy thought in surprised.

"Impressive skill" Erza thought whiles glowing in a light again and reverted back to her heart kreuz armour.

"No way I can do this! I'm getting out of here!" Karacka said before he ran inside the station with a trail of dust.

"He might be going after Erigor, Lucy can you go stop him?" Erza asked.

"M-Me?!" Lucy said pointing at herself.

"Go!" Erza glared at her.

"I-I'm going!" Lucy said picked up dust as she ran as well following the enemy with Happy following her.

Just as Lucy and Happy left Erza wobbled and was about to fall over, until a hand touched her shoulder gently, She looked over to her side and saw Gomax supporting her.

"Now what was that being fine earlier?" Gomax teased.

"My apologies...I guess the magic-mobile took more out of me then I thought..." Erza said panting. Gomax quirked an eyebrow when she mentioned the magic-mobile

"Guess that's the world for 'cars' here on this planet..." Gomax thought.

"Everyone else...do you best..." Ezra thought. Her eyes widened at remembering what Erigor said earlier "I'm fine now. Come on. We need to warn the people outside about what Erigor is about to do".

Gomax nodded and they went upstairs. When they reached a balcony on the second floor, Erza reached for a megaphone and started speaking to it.

"Everyone! This station is overrun by dark wizards! They're planning to use a deadly spell to kill everyone here! If you value your lives get away as you can!" Erza shouted. It took a moment for her word's to sink in and moment later, everyone ran away from the train station. An employee walked up to us.

"Was there a point putting them in a panic?" Gomax ask.

"If they want a live then it's better this way. They stay, then they're goners" said Ezra.

"You should escape here as well, it's too dangerous for you all to stay" Erza told him, he nodded and several other workers soon left the train station.

"You think the others are doing fine?" Gomax asked.

"We are Fairy tail. It will only be a matter of time before we come out winning" Erza said.

"Heh, you're right. I'm sure they'll kicking some ass" said Gomax.

Just then, the wind picked and the next thing saw in front of them was pure wind, obscuring their vision of the city.

"What the hell?!" Gomax shouted.

"Hahahaha! Unfortunately for you guys I've wasted enough time here" Erigor said outside of the wind barrier.

"Erigor!" Ezra shouted, running up to the wall of wind, when she tried to pry out of there with hee elbow, it only pushed her back.

"Erza!" Gomax catched her. She clutched her elbow, there were scratches and blood coming out of her wound.

"This barrier only way out and that wasn't one. Try again and you'll be ripped to shreds. I've wanted to fight you at least once, but this is the time that I can't waste any longer" Erigor said.

"What's the meaning of this?! You aren't going to broadcast Lullaby here?!" Erza exclaimed.

"Hmph, I must be going now. By the time you catch up it'll be all over! Hahahaha!" Erigor flew away from the city.

"Damn it...! What's their goal?!" Erza uttered gritting her teeth.

 **To be coming**

 **Fairy vs Lullaby demon: Lullaby arc part 3**


	7. Fairy vs Lullaby: Lullaby arc part 3

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

ATTACK'S

 **Spell's**

 **(Monster's speaking)**

 **(Monster's thought's)**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **scene change**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

Erza and Gomax headed back in the station and tried up all the Eisenwald members. As I finished trying up the last of them, Ezra was interrogating a member.

"I swear! I don't know how to!" The guy with the whiskers said frantically.

"Tch..." Ezra said annoyed. Just then someone came up from the balcony.

"Erza!" It was Gray.

"Gray! Weren't you with Natsu?" Ezra asked.

"We splitted up, but never mind that. Their plan, it wasn't Oshibana here! They're planning on using Lullaby at Clover town! That where master is" Gray explained.

"I know. I managed to get some info out of him" Ezra said pointing at the whiskered man "But there's a wind barrier..."

"Yeah, I saw that, one touch from that and it'll will turn you into mincement..." Gray said whiles jumping down.

"Urr guy's I got an ide.." before Gomax could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Ezra.

"Wait! That man Kageyama! If he managed to undo the seal on Lullaby then he should be able to do something with this barrier outside" Erza exclaimed.

"A dispeller?! Perfect, we need to go find him then" said Gray before he and Erza went after where Natsu went leaving Gomax.

"But I got an idea how to deal with the barrier" Gomax thought before going after Gray and Erza.

As Gray, Ezra and Gomax ran thought the halls of the station, we could feel rumbling getting bigger and bigger.

"Sounds like Natsu..." Gray said.

"Come on! It's just up ahead!" said Ezra. When they reached the room, Natsu was standing across Kageyama.

"Natsu wait! We need him!" Erza said. She jumped and brought out a sword.

"Ah! wait! wait! whatever I did I'm sorry!" Natsu shouted frantically. Erza ran past him and went to Kageyama, lifting him up against the wall with her sword close to his neck.

"You WILL nullify the wind barrier outside the station. UNDERSTAND?!" Erza said darkly.

"Uh...uh...u-understoo-Gah!" Kageyama had blood pouring out of his mouth, when he dropped forwards everyone saw why, a Fatman with green hair was though the wall and sticking out of Kageyama's back.

"You son of a bitch..." Natsu said to Kageyama's attacker angly. He was about to go back in the wall however before he could Natsu punch and shattered.

"He's your comrade isn't he?! why did you try to kill him?!" Natsu shouted and before the man could respond Natsu with fire on his fist punch him in the face sending the guy flying into the next wall and clashing into it knocking him

"Kage stay with us!" Erza shouted frantically.

"Erza it's no use he's unconscious" Gray said.

"Dame it..." said Ezra and just then Lucy and happy arrive.

"I'm...not interrupting am I...?" Lucy said sheepishly.

 **Later at the entrance of the station**

"They're going after the guild masters at Clover" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was the original plan from the start..." Gray said.

Erza had finish bandaging Kageyama up whites Natsu was trying to get though the barrier

"Gah! Dame it!" Natsu shouted when he was flown back once again from the wind barrier.

"It's no use Natsu.." Gray told him.

"There has to be way out of here" Erza said.

"Hey guys I got an ide..." once again before Gomax finish his sentence he was interrupted and this time by Happy.

"Wait! I just remember what I needed to tell you Lucy" Happy shouted.

"Then what is then?" Lucy ask.

Just then Happy put out from his backpack a golden key.

"Is that..." Lucy said shocked whiles pointing at the key.

"Yeah after we finish that daybreak job Virgo came to me and ask if I hand you her key if you want to make a contract with her" said Happy.

"Then why didn't you give me sooner" Lucy said pulling on Happy's cheeks.

"Like I said before I forgot" Happy manage to say.

"Hey can't Virgo dig though the floor super quick so why don't you summon her and ask her to dig us a way though the barrier" said Natsu.

"Your right" Lucy said finally letting go of Happy's cheeks and grabbing the key.

 **Open the gate of the maiden: Virgo**

In a golden light, out came another person appeared the celestial spirit Virgo.

Virgo is a young woman wearing a maid outfit an black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron, with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes.

"Hello mistress" Virgo said politely.

"Hm! That Virgo she looks different from before?" said Natsu.

"I have you know she doesn't always look like this she's a shape shifter" Lucy explained.

"Perhaps you prefer this instead" said Virgo then she started to glow and then transform an extremely tall stature and overweight with a brutish face and two pony tails

"AAAAAARRRRRRRR" Gray shouted.

"I'M YOU CELESTIAL WIZARD AND I WANT THE OTHER FORM" Lucy shouted and in another glow Virgo was back in her form before.

"Okay mistress" said Virgo.

"I know we don't have a contract yet but can we do that later we really need your help" Lucy asked.

"Of course mistress" Virgo replied.

"You know you don't have to call me mistress you know" said Lucy.

"How about master then" said Virgo.

"No!" Lucy said.

"Then princess" said Virgo.

"Sure" Lucy agree.

"Okay then what do you require princess" Virgo ask.

"Dig us a way under that wind barrier" Lucy requested.

However before Virgo being digging a white aura appeared around Gomax.

"What the?!" Everyone asked.

"I had enough of this you guys might want to hold on something" Gomax said causing them to raise their eyebrows and they then went and hold on something like Gomax told them.

"Hah!" White aura around increased and Gomax's own wind increased as well and with a loud shout that shaked very the ground disbust the wind barrier and clear the sky of any cloud's.

"Wow" everyone said in awe.

"Why didn't you do that before" Ezra ask angly.

"Because everytime I try to tell you guys that I got an idea you lot interrupt me" Gomax.

"Ooh" said Erza.

"Guy's Natsu and Happy are gone" said Gray.

"What! Those idiots! We gotta catch up with them" Erza shouted.

"Alright let's go" said Gomax really to perform the instant transmission however he saw that Gray picking up Kageyama by the waist.

"Gray what are you doing" Gomax ask.

"We can't just leave him here* said Gray.

"Alright everyone get in the magic-mobile I'll use my instant transmission" Gomax told them which we they followed.

"Okay here we go" said Gomax with his right hand on magic-mobile roof and two fingers from his left hand.

 **Scenes change with Erigor**

Erigor was flying above the railroad going towards Clover town, then after a few seconds he was shocked when he saw the fairy tail team appeared out of nowhere, Erza was shocked about how they moved so fast meanwhile Gomax whiles was glaring dagger at Erigor.

"Erigor!" Erza said.

"So you flies manage to catch up with me. What the..." *shooked tone*

What he didn't have in mind was that Gomax appeared in front of him and then punching him in the face so hard sending him flying towards the railway, clashing into it creating a crater, Erigor was unconscious and the Lullaby falling out of his pocket.

"Aw come on! I was expecting more of a fight" Gomax said sounding disappointed.

"I know that Gomax is strong but man, he made him look like he was fighting a toddler" said Gray.

"He just beat him with one punch" said Lucy.

"Just how strong is he" Erza thought.

"He beat Erigor like it was nothing" thought Kageyama.

Just then they spotted Natsu and Happy flying with Natsu holding on Happy whiles using his feet like rocket's with fire magic to increase their speed and as landed they were shock when they saw Gomax and the others.

"Hn! What the! how the heck did you guy's get here before us" Natsu ask.

"We use Goman's teleportation technique idiots" sais Gray.

"Okay but how did you beat Erigor before we even got here" Happy ask.

"Gomax did it in one punch" said Lucy.

"What!" both Natsu and Happy shouted in shock.

"Aw man I was hoping for a fight" Natsu said sounding disappointed.

Whiles everyone was distracted Kageyama manage to get hold of the Lullaby flute.

"Ha-ha Lullaby is mine. You shouldn't leave your guard down" Kageyama shouted before disappearing in the shadows.

"Dame it! I can't sense! He's disappear completely" sais Gomax."

"Tch! My most possible guess is that he's heading towards Clover town at the guild masters meeting" said Erza.

"Well what are we waiting for, if we stay here move time we won't know what will happen" said Gray

"Everyone get in the magic-mobile quickly" said Gomax.

At this everyone rushed in the magic-mobile and Gomax did the same thing as before, Gomax concentrated a few seconds to sense to search for a large gathering of strong energy up ahead and once he found he and everyone in the magic-mobile vanish.

 **Scenes change...Clover town**

Gomax and the other reappeared nearby their own guild master Makarov Dreyar talking with Kageyama.

Makarov is an extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white also has a thick white mustache. He was wearing white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat.

"Master!" said Erza

"That's our guild master" Gomax thought.

"Gramps" sais Natsu.

"Now now, there's no need to rush in, just watch" said a man who was none other then Bob the guild master of another wizard guild Blue Pegasus.

Bob is an elderly, bald, and cross-dressing man. He is seen wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts. He also completes his look with red lipstick and blush on each has small, white wings that are surprisingly capable of flight, albeit to a limited extent

"Oh my..you guys are sure pretty cute" said Bob causing Gomax, Natsu and Gray paled and back away from him.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope" Gomax repeatedly.

"W-Who's he...?" Lucy ask.

"Master Bob! Blue Pegasus's master" said Ezra.

"He's the master of blue Pegasus?!" Lucy said shock.

"Oh Ezra...my you've grown" said Bob.

As Gomax turn his attention back to Makarov and Kageyama. He saw that Kageyama was about to put the Lullaby flute in his mouth.

"Guy's look" said Gomax.

"No, Master" Erza said with concern in tone.

"Calm down there...Makarov's taking care of it" said the new person who was Goldmine the guild master of Quatro Cerberus.

Goldmine is a slim man of average height, who appears to be in his late fifties or early sixties. His mildly squared face is covered in several wrinkles, specifically at his mouth's sides, below his eyes and on his forehead. Despite his seeming age, however, Goldmine's hair is kept in a youthful style, almost reaching down to his shoulders in a straight cut. Covering the man's eyes and hiding them away from sight at all times is a pair of sunglasses. Goldmine's slender figure is covered by a simple set of dark clothes, namely a plain T-shirt and a pair of them, however, he dons a distinctive headgear, being a dark hat reminiscent in shape of those worn by fictional warlocks and witches, possessing a wide brim and a torn top pointing backwards. Circling the hat is a lighter band sporting massive, rounded spikes, and is virtually identical accessory that comes in the form of a collar around Goldmine's neck

"Master Goldmine" said Ezra.

"The Quatro Cerberus master" said Lucy.

As everyone continue to saw the scene in front of them they saw that Kageyama was sweating furiously.

"Nothing will change..." Makarov said. Kageyama eye's widen "The weak will always remain weak. People were weak to being with, being alone, doesn't make you feel safe. That is why, guild exists. That is also why, we have comrades to depend on.m we walk together I'm order to live a strong life. The clumsy ones will run into more walls then the other. It may take longer for them as well. but if you believe in tomorrow and push yourself, you can naturally make it though. you'll be able to live to the fullest and smile all the way. that ridiculous flute won't help at all" Makarov finished with a grin.

Just then, Kageyama dropped the flute and fell on his hands and knees.

"I...give up.." sais Kageyama.

"Master!"

"Gramps!"

"Ohh?! What are you doing here?!" Makarov said surprised.

"You're speech was wonderful master, it touched deeply into my heart" Erza said hugging Makarov however slamming his head on her chest piece of her armour.

"Gramps! You were amazing!" said Natsu.

 **"AHA! AHAHAHAH! YOU MAGES DON'T HAVE THE SPINE! NO MATTER, I'll JUST HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF!"** The Lullaby flute shouted.

Purple spark's were flying everywhere and it was coming from the Lullaby flute and in a binding flash it was no longer a flute. It now was an extremely tall beast that has three eyes, two legs, two arms and one head and there are many cutouts in its body.

"I-It's Lullaby!" Lucy shouted.

"It's huge!"

"Ow my...well this won't go very well..." said master Bob.

"What is that thing? Erigor never said anything about a monster!" Kageyama shouted as beads of sweet rolled down his troubled face. had his former guild master purposely withheld this information?

"It looks like a demon from the book of Zeref. It appears this monster is Lullaby's true form. This living magic is Zeref's doing" said Goldmine.

"Zeref's magic?" Lucy said incredulously "Zeref's been dead for hundreds of years, how is this possible? Why would his magic suddenly show up here?"

Gomax gazed down as panicked cries filled he forest. People were running for their lives hoping to get as far away from the beast as possible. The once proudly courageous Fiore soldiers trembled, their knees bucking as the monster gazed down upon them.

 **"YOU ALL LOOK DELICIOUS! I'LL DEVOUR ALL OF YOUR SOUL'S!"** Lullaby bellowed.

"You can eat souls! A-Are they tasty?!" Natsu asked wide-eyed.

"Do I look like I know what they taste like?!" Gray shouted.

"Natsu! Gray! Let's go! Everyone else stand back!" Erza commanded. The three Fairy tail mages leapt into battle.

"Will they be already..." Lucy ask worriedly.

"Theyll be fine, they can definitely take this monster out, don't worry" Gomax said "Quite overkill if you ask me...those three combined are more than enough to handle this..."

"Why ain't you helping Lucy" Happy ask.

"Eheh...I already used up all my spirits today...plus I'd only get in the way..." Lucy sheepishly said.

"Excuses.."

"Shut your dame mouth cat"

Just then, Lullaby roared, causing many to cover their ears to prevest them going dear. Natsu, Gray and Ezra were hearing the demon and started to take action.

 **REQUIP: HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOR!**

Ezra quickly changed into her angelic armor and started to slash at Lullaby at the legs and the torso of it.

 **ICE MAKE: LANCE!**

Gray shot out iced spears from his hands and effectively hitting the demon on the torso.

 **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST**

Natsu leaped higher into the air and connected his fiery fist on the side of Lullaby's head.

"A-Amazing! He's punching it with fire!"

"This ice wizard is pretty good as well!"

"She changes her armor so quickly!"

After several attack's from the mages, they landed safety on a rock hill.

 **"ARGH! YOU'RE ALL STARTING TO ANNOYING!"** Lullaby roared out. The fairy tail mages scattered ats it smashed

 **FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!**

"Take this!" Once again Natsu leaped high in the air and attack Lullaby head on.

"I-Incredibe! I've never seen a combination of attacks like this before!" Kageyama said in awe.

"They're perfectly in sync!"

"Not bad at all..." Gomax said with a smile.

"Aye!"

Lullaby roared once again and used its power to drain the life force from the natural surroundings. plants and trees started to wither away.

"O-Oh no! The plants are dying!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Lullaby is going to sing! Everyone cover yours ears!" Happy shouted. Gomax narrowed his eyes, he wasn't worried. he was able to see everything. Natsu, Gray, Erza and especially Lullaby.

 **"ALL OF YOUR SOULS WILL BE DEVOURED BY ME!"** Lullaby roared out as he was about to play a song. But when it did, all they heard was a slightly muffled whistle.

"Huh...?" Lucy looked up.

"Heh, they did so much damage that the demon's holes ridden on it" Gomax grinned.

"So that's what happened..." Kageyama said.

 **"NO! MY BEAUTIFUL SOUND MUSIC! WHAT HAVE YOU ALL DONE?!" cried** Lullaby **"AAARRRRR! YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR THIS!"** it then went on a rampage and started to recklessly destroy it's surroundings. Whiles on the rampage, balls of fire erupted out of its mouth, sending them to the group of spectators.

"O-Oh no! It's coming right for us!"

"Run for it!"

Gray came running up and started to form a spell.

 **ICE MAKE: SHIELD**

The large shield of ice that protected the watchers of the battle amazed many wizard as Gray was able to make such a defense in a short amount of time.

"His maker-magic is incredibly fast..."

"Maker-magic...?" Lucy ask.

"Magic that is able to take physical form magical energy! it can also be used to take away that physical form as well!" Happy exclaimed.

 **"ARGH! WHY WON'T YOU ALL DIE?!"** Lullaby yelled out before breathing fire. The fire that was spread out on the land started going in a direction, as if it was being sucked.

"What the...?" Gomax wondered. he looked over to where the flames were heading and, surprising to Gomax, Natsu was eating them. "How is he able to eat the flames like that?" Gomax ask.

"Oh! I got this! Natsu's dragon slayer abilities has several perks! One is having special lungs. They can eat anything of their own respective element to regain their energy back! But he can't use his own flames to regain it, I think you'd know why..." Lucy explained to him.

"That's pretty cool and useful..." Gomax said Impressively.

"If he was strong in his Ki and have that ability he would be great against someone like Nuova Shenron" Gomax thought.

"With the flames in my right hand...with the flames in my left hand... put them together and you'll get...!" Natsu began while charging his attention, in that time Erza and Gray attached.

 **REQUIP: BLACK WING ARMOR!**

In another flash of light, Erza changed to a new armor. She had black wings with light tan webbings, shoulder guards, gauntlets, leggings and a metal skirt that only covered her dear and the back of her legs, all black with silver trimmings.

"That's the black wing armor! Its power increases its destruction power!"

 **ICE MAKE: SAUCER!**

Several discs of ice was launched from Gray and headed towards Lullaby. The attacked connected on the monster waist and Erza slashed it on the shoulders, staggering it.

"Natsu!" Ezra shouted.

"Now!" Gray shouted.

 **FIRE DRAGON BRILLIANT FLAME!**

In Natsu's hands, a giant ball of flames were formed and he jumped and threw it down, directly at the demon made by Zeref. A large crater was formed by Natsu's attack, bringing down a huge chunk of the land, now reverted back to its flute form, dropped down in the crater. How just a tiny bit of crimson was shown through the eye holes. This familiar feeling, did not go unnoticed by Gomax as his eyes widened

"No way...! It can't be" Gomax snarled.

 **In a dark realm**

Towa had been watching the entire event unfold and one the reason was because she was curious about the strength of the demons of universe ten however she was disappointed with Lullaby's strength.

"Oh no! That wouldn't do at all" Towa said with a wicked smile on her face.

She then wave her staff over the large orb that she had been using to watching though.

"Let's how a demon from this universe react to true power" said Towa.

 **Clover Town**

"Marvelous!"

"Flawless!"

"A-Amazing..." Kage started. "So this, is what Fairy tail mages are...? No way I wouldn't stood a chance in the end then..." dust cleared up and showed the three Fairy tail wizard's standing near the open hole, victoriously.

"Oh mam! They're really are the strongest team! So awesome!" Lucy said excitely.

"Hahahaha! That's my children alright! AHAHAHAH a!" Makarov said proudly.

"Hell, I don't know how this all happened, but it looks like we all own Fairy tail one" Goldmine said.

"Maybe...but...still...look..." A mage said.

Along with the destruction that was caused, the guild master's meeting hail was also reduced to rubble, Lucy, Gray, Happy and Ezra had incredulous looks.

"Ah...ha-ha...ahaha..." Makarov fainted.

"Master!" Erza ran over to him in an exasperated manner.

"Aha! Looks like we destroyed stuff again!" Natsu laughed loudly.

Everybody was screaming and cheering. Guild masters complaining and the Fairy tail mages were laughing and looking away in embarrassment. Gomax however, turned all of them out. He was looking intensively at the newly formed crater while frowning. This didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the them.

"Gomax? Is something wrong?" Erza asked as she walked over to him while carrying fairy tail's master.

"..." Gomax was slient. His frown never wavering.

"Gomax, come on, we beaten it all alone as well! Ahahahaha!" Natsu laughed out loud while boasting.

"Let's hurry and go back to Magnolia,, the rest of the guild masters at getting agitated about what happened" Draw said in an exasperated manner while smiling. "Like Gray said,we were able to defeat lull, there's nothing to worry about."

"No" Gomax said firmly. Speaking up for the first time.

"...huh?" Everybody said out loud, even Makarov woke up.

"It's not over yet" Gomax stated.

"... What as you talking abo-" Erza started to by but was interrupted when a torrent of sparks erupted from the crater. Unlike before, these sparks were a darker color of purple. The ground shook and everybody save from Gomax had to gain their balance.

 **"AHAHAHAH! YES! I CAN FEEL THE POWER!"** Lullaby grew in size once again, but this time, it was bigger then before. Several feet taller and wider. Everybody watched on with fearful eyes, what the strongest team of Fairy tail had worked hard on to defeat, now reemerged. Gomax however, had his eyes sharpened, staring hard at the newly reborn demon. It's three eye's glowed crimson and a dark aura was swapped out from it's figure. That was all that Gomax needed to know , that only one person was able to do this.

"Why here has she followed me all the way here" Gomax thought angrily.

"N-N-No way..." Lucy said very fearfully. Tears were at the corner of her eyes, staring up at the power up demon. The guild masters were silent as they also looked up at Lullaby with fearful, wide-eyed expressions.

Gray and Erza gritted their teeth in anger. Their effort wasted, Natsu however was livid.

"HhaaaaaaaAAHHH!" Flames erupted from Natsu's body and he charged.

"Natsu! Wait!" Ezra and Gray both shouted. They can after the fire dragon-slayer.

"Those idiots...! This damn demon isn't the same as before!" Gomax said.

 **FIRE DRAGON ROAR!**

Natsu let out a large stream of fire from his mouth hitting Lullaby dead on. But when the smoke cleared, there was hardly a scratch on the demon surface.

"What?!" Natsu yelled.

 **"AHAHAHAHA! YOUR PUNY ATTACKS HAVE NO EFFECT ON ME ANYMORE!"** Lullaby laughed. Natsu gritted his teeth in anger.

 **REQUIP: BLACK WING ARMOR!**

Erza wore her previous armor once again and slashed out at the demon. But when she swung her sword. It didn't make a dent or a cut on it.

"Impossible!" Ezra exclaimed.

 **ICE MAKE: KNUCKLE!**

Multiple fist's of ice erupted from the ground, aiming upwards at Lullaby. They crashed into the legs of the revived demon but to no avail, not even Gray was able to damage it.

"Damnit!" Gray cursed.

"The-They can't even hurt it! What's going on?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Aye...what do we do...?" Happy said downcasted.

"This...can't be..." Kageyama said.

Most of the guild masters and other mages were shaking. Makarov, Bob and Goldmine was watching intently with narrowed eyes.

"I need to finish it now before anyone gets hurt!" Gomax thought.

 **"AHAHAHAH! THIS TIME I WILL DEVOUR ALL OF YOUR SOULS!"** Lullaby roared out.

"Not good..."Gray said.

"Damnit!" Natsu cried out.

"There has to be a way, keep attacking attacking it!" Erza shouted. She slashed at Lullaby again.

 **ICE MAKE: LANCE!**

 **FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!**

Another set of attacks was done, but Lullaby stood there without flinching.

"N-No! If the others weren't able to dent it then it's free to use it's curse! I-It's over...!" Lucy said, dropping to her knees.

 **"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU ALL AHAHAHAH!"** Lullaby readied his cures. Natsu, Gray and Erza were frustrated and kept attacking. Lucy and Happy shut their eyes and covered their ears. Makarov, Bob and Goldmine had heads of sweat on their foreheads. Just as Lullaby was about to play it's song but just then a blue energy ball shot in the demon's face.

 **"GUAAHH! WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT MY MASTERPIECE?"** Lullaby roared out.

"Over here ugly!" Gomax shouted. In midair hoving on Lullaby's right side. He had his right arm outstretched "I have to finish this quickly in case it might get a chance to uses it's death magic and take everyone out or if Towa really is behind this knowing her she might have another plan" Gomax thought.

"Erza! Gray! Natsu! Get anyway from it" Gomax shouted to his fellow guild mates.

"What why?!" Natsu ask however just Erza grab him by the back of his head.

"Just do it!" Erza said dragging him back to where Lucy, Happy, Makarov and the other guild masters.

"I just hope you know what you are doing" Erza thought worried.

 **"HAHAHAHA! YOU FOOLISH MORTAL DO YOU TRULY BELIEVE YOU CAN FIGHT ME AS I AM NOW!"** Lullaby mocked.

"Fight you! no I want to kill you!" Gomax stated before he tighted his right fist.

 **Saiyan vs Lullaby: Lullaby part 3**


	8. Saiyan vs Lullaby: Lullaby arc part 4

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

"ATTACK'S"

 **"Spell's"**

 **(Monster's speaking)**

 **(Monster's thought's)**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **scene change**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **I have finally desideed to make Gomax a Legendary super saiyan just like Broly.** **I am also making a new transform for Gomax which is going to be call Super saiyan green which is basically a perfect under control Legendary super saiyan.** **From what we saw from future Trunks in Dragon Ball super episode sixty-one super saiyan rage grant's the user strength to fight against a super saiyan rose Goku black who is able to fight against a super saiyan blue Goku or Vegeta so this new transform will allow Gomax to fight against multiple enemies who have the same strength as a super saiyan rage just like Broly was able to fight multiple enemies to four of which were super saiyan and one was a super namekian.**

* * *

 **Last time on Dragon ball and Fairy Tail: Saiyan warrior the hero of time**

"It's not over yet" Gomax stated.

"... What as you talking abo-" Erza started to by but was interrupted when a torrent of sparks erupted from the crater. Unlike before, these sparks were a darker color of purple. The ground shook and everybody save from Gomax had to gain their balance.

 **"AHAHAHAH! YES! I CAN FEEL THE POWER!"** Lullaby grew in size once again, but this time, it was bigger then before. Several feet taller and wider. Everybody watched on with fearful eyes, what the strongest team of Fairy tail had worked hard on to defeat, now reemerged. Gomax however, had his eyes sharpened, staring hard at the newly reborn demon. It's three eye's glowed crimson and a dark aura was swapped out from it's figure. That was all that Gomax needed to know , that only one person was able to do this.

"Why here has she followed me all the way here" Gomax thought angrily.

"N-N-No way..." Lucy said very fearfully. Tears were at the corner of her eyes, staring up at the power up demon. The guild masters were silent as they also looked up at Lullaby with fearful, wide-eyed expressions.

Gray and Erza gritted their teeth in anger. Their effort wasted, Natsu however was livid.

"HhaaaaaaaAAHHH!" Flames erupted from Natsu's body and he charged.

"Natsu! Wait!" Ezra and Gray both shouted. They can after the fire dragon-slayer.

"Those idiots...! This damn demon isn't the same as before!" Gomax said.

 **"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"** said Natsu.

Natsu let out a large stream of fire from his mouth hitting Lullaby dead on. But when the smoke cleared, there was hardly a scratch on the demon surface.

"What?!" Natsu yelled.

 **"AHAHAHAHA! YOUR PUNY ATTACKS HAVE NO EFFECT ON ME ANYMORE!"** Lullaby laughed. Natsu gritted his teeth in anger.

 **"REQUIP: BLACK WING ARMOR!"** said Erza

Erza wore her previous armor once again and slashed out at the demon. But when she swung her sword. It didn't make a dent or a cut on it.

"Impossible!" Ezra exclaimed.

 **"ICE MAKE: KNUCKLE!"** said Erza

Multiple fist's of ice erupted from the ground, aiming upwards at Lullaby. They crashed into the legs of the revived demon but to no avail, not even Gray was able to damage it.

"Damnit!" Gray cursed.

"The-They can't even hurt it this time! What's going on?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Aye...what do we do...?" Happy said downcasted.

"This...can't be... Happening" Kageyama said.

Most of the guild masters and other mages were shaking. Makarov, Bob and Goldmine was watching intently with narrowed eyes.

"I need to finish it now before anyone else gets hurt!" Gomax thought.

 **"AHAHAHAH! THIS TIME I WILL DEVOUR ALL OF YOUR SOULS MORTAL!"** Lullaby roared out.

"Not good..."Gray said.

"Damnit!" Natsu cried out.

"There has to be a way to stop it, keep attacking it no matter what!" Erza shouted. She slashed at Lullaby again.

 **"ICE MAKE: LANCE!"** said Gray.

 **"FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!"** said Natsu.

Another set of attacks was done, but Lullaby stood there without flinching.

"N-No! If the others weren't able to put a dent on it then it will use it's curse music! I-It's all over...!" Lucy said, dropping to her knees.

 **"THIS IS THE END FOR YOU ALL AHAHAHAH!"** Lullaby readied his cures. Natsu, Gray and Erza were frustrated and kept attacking. Lucy and Happy both hug each other and shut their eyes and covered their ears. Makarov, Bob and Goldmine had heads of sweat on their foreheads. Just as Lullaby was about to play it's song but just then a blue energy ball shot in the demon's face.

 **"GUAAHH! WHO DARES TO INTERRUPT MY MUSIC ONCE AGAIN?"** Lullaby roared out.

"Over here you god dame massive ugly tree demon!" Gomax shouted. In midair hoving on Lullaby's right side. He had his right arm outstretched "I have to finish this quickly in case it might get a chance to uses it's death magic and take everyone out or if Towa really is behind this knowing her she might have another plan" Gomax thought.

"Erza! Gray! Natsu! Get anyway from it" Gomax shouted to his fellow guild mates.

"What why?!" Natsu ask however just Erza grab him by the back of his head.

"Just do it!" Erza said dragging him back to where Lucy, Happy, Makarov and the other guild masters.

"I just hope you know what you are doing Gomax" Erza thought worried.

 **"HAHAHAHA! YOU FOOLISH MORTAL DO YOU TRULY BELIEVE YOU CAN FIGHT ME AS I AM NOW!"** Lullaby mocked.

"Fight you! no I want to kill you!" Gomax stated before he tighted his right fist.

 **Now at the current time**

"Now here! Eat this!" Gomax threw his right hand at Lullaby, the small balls of Ki were thrown and connected as the demon staggered back. In five different places his attack connected on the monster's torso, neck, and arms. The smoke cleared and the attack resulted in moderate sized holes on Lullaby.

 **"G-GAH! NO! NOT AGAIN! YOU WILL PAY YOU SCOUNDREL!"** Lullaby cried out.

"He was able to do some damage to it just now...when those three couldn't..." Kage said, his mouth agape.

"Alright! He can't play his cursed song anymore thank God!" Lucy said with a vigor of hope.

"...just how strong this guy?" Gray asked looking up.

 **"DIE HUMAN!"** Lullaby opened its mouth and shot out an attack of magic energy at Gomax and the spectators.

"Gomax! Master!" Erza shouted.

"Lucy! Happy! Gramps!" Natsu shouted.

With Ki guarding his person, Gomax came up to the beam of magic near the crater and swatted it away from the town, hitting and destroying trees and a part of a mountain at a large radius.

"He redirected it?!" Gray said.

"Thank goodness..." Erza sighed in relief, was the first thing that came out of her mind. But was also surprised nonetheless by Gomax's actions.

"Whoa! That was awesome" Natsu said.

"Lullaby did Not have that kind of power before, what made it change?!" Kage cried out.

 **"YOUR SUCH A NUISANCE!"** Lullaby roared. Gomax phased out in front of the crowd of onlookers.

"G-Gomax?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"W-Where did he go?!" Happy shouted.

 **"NNARGH! WHERE ARE YOU MORTAL?!"** No later as Lullaby said that another Ki blast hit it in the right side of its face. It, and everyone else saw Gomax at another side of the crater.

"How did he get there so fast?!" A mage said. Gomax rolled up his right sleeve jacket.

"You want me?! Come and get me!" Gomax shouted, and he ran into the forest.

 **"GET BACK HERE YOU SCUM AND DIEEE!"** Lullaby, angered greatly, followed Gomax by stepping out of the crater and stomping into the forest, forgetting about about everyone else.

"He's going to fight it all by himself?!" Lucy said.

"We have to go help Gomax!" Erza exclaimed.

"But what can we do?! We attacked it with everything we got and it didn't do shit!" Gray exclaimed.

"I'm going! This can be a good chance to see what New Guy is really made out of!" Natsu said excitedly. He ran off to the direction Lullaby and Gomax were in the forest.

"Gomax did do damage when they couldn't" Erza thought. In a single multiple attack from his fingers he did more damage than them combined. Maybe he could stand a chance, but still, Erza wanted to go whether she can help out or not. She followed right after Natsu and went into the forest.

"Oh, damnit I'm coming!" Gray cursed, he followed after the two.

"They're heading into the forest as well!" Lucy said.

"Aye!" Happy brought his wings and flew to the forest.

"W-Wait! Happy!" Lucy followed.

"Those kids..." Makarov scolded, he too went where Lullaby and the rest were. The rest stayed put.

 **"WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE MAN?!"** Lullaby roared as he was in the middle of the forest. Gomax phased in right in front of it and punched the monster in its face. The force from the punch knocked Lullaby of its feet and onto the ground, which shook, and several trees were knocked down due to its size.

"Come on monster that was just a love tap! Come on!" Gomax taunted, landing on the ground. Lullaby got up and glared at Yusuke.

" **ARGH YOU'LL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE FOR THAT! NOW DIE!"** Lullaby punched at Gomax, but he stopped it with his hand. The" **WHAT THE! NO WAY?!"**

"If that's all of its strength then I don't have to transform at all Good'"Gomax thought. He pushed the demon's arm away and jumped up to uppercut it at the chin with enough strength to force the demon off the ground. He wasn't done though.

"Hya! Hya! Hya! Ha! Ha! Hya! Herh! Hya!" Gomax repeatedly phased in and out all around the body of Lullaby in the air, punching, chopping and kicking, damaging and chipping away wood in each blow. Gomax grabbed a hold of its wooden horns with both of his hands and with his Saiyan strength, began to spin Lullaby in the air.

 **"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"** Lullaby cried out. Just then, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Happy, Lucy and Makarov arrived to witness what was happening.

"Whoa! He's spinning it like it's nothing!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What strength..." Erza said.

"That's insane" said Lucy.

"Aye! That's Gomax alright!" said Happy.

"No wonder he was able to beat Natsu and I..." Gray said.

"So this is the newest member eh? Mira did speak very highly of him, and I can see why now..." Makarov thought.

Gomax threw Lullaby to the ground creating a small shockwave. He landed back on the ground eyeing at the fallen demon intently. He crossed his arms and waited for it to get back up.

 **"YOU WON'T MAKE IT OUT OF HERE ALIVE MORTAL...!"** Lullaby started to charge another attack out of magical energy. The mages stiffened at how much magic was being condensed. Before Lullaby charged anymore, Gomax phased in front of its face again, kicking the demons cheeks, and interrupting its spell and sending the monster hugging the ground on its side, shaking the ground once more.

" **NNGH! URK! Y-YOU! Y-YOU…!"** Lullaby struggled to get up, and Gomax was walking over to it casually. When it stood up, just barely standing, Gomax appeared once again and uppercutted on its chin, with a much greater force, and the demon was off the ground at a higher altitude than previously. Gomax quickly grabbed the opening loop hole on the monster's arm, and flew into the air to gain speed. Flexing his arms that was grabbed onto Lullaby, he tossed the giant monster high into the sky. Everyone else watched with wide-eyed expressions with their mouths agape.

"It's as if he threw Lullaby like it was paperweight…" Erza said.

"He's shown to be abnormally strong so far…" Makarov said.

"That's way beyond abnormal strong." Lucy said shock

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Dame it I want a rematch" said Natsu.

"That's all thanks to the training he has done" Said Erza. A burst of power caught everyone's attention towards the fight between the newest Fairy Tail member and Zeref's demon.

As Lullaby was thrown into the night sky, Gomax ignited his aura while still in the air, and charged his Ki while his head was looking upwards at the demon.

"It's weak enough now...time to end this once and for all" Gomax thought.

Gomax lift his right hand and pointed it at Lullaby then an orb of blue energy appeared in his hand. "Now feast your eyes! On my, BIG BANG ATTACK!" Gomax shouted, the ball of energy shooting forward to strike Lullaby where its heart should be.

The Demon let out a cry of pain as light shot out of every hole in its body. Seconds later there was an Earth shaking explosion, the wizards turning away as Lullaby blew into pieces, toothpick sized sticks of wood showering down from the sky below.

"Wha-What is that? I never seen anything like it before?!" One mage said.

"What type of magic was that" said Another mage.

"Oh my~that was a rather powerful attack~" Bob said.

"Yeah no kidding?" Goldmine wondered.

"W-Whoa..." Gray said

"It's destroy Lullaby completey!" Lucy said.

"So amazing!" Happy said.

"That's so Awesome!" Natsu shouted excitedly.

"He's capable of this kind of power...?" Erza wondered.

"Where the hell is she...?!" I can't sense her anywhere!" Gomax thought while gritting his teeth. The calls from his new friends broke him out of his thoughts. He looked back down to see them and Makarov running at the spot where he floated. Gomax slowly descended and he was hit by a barrage of questions and recognition.

* * *

 **In a dark releam**

Towa observed the whole Battle with a blank expression. She was still sat on a throne with a crystal ball in front of her showing her the entire event unfold.

"He's gotten far stronger since late time...he didn't have to transform and he beat it all by himself...Of course, this was just a test run" Towa thought. She had more work cut out for her. "This universe is vast, there are sure to be many things I can play with. And no little Trunks or that supreme Kai of time runt to stop me and Dakon is here all by himself in a world fill with magic where it will benefit me Perfectly" She grinned deviously before turning off the crystal ball.

"Rest for now Dakon because there will be far worst foes to face and once you finally fall alll of Demon realm will be mine. It's time...that **he** comes back to my side…" Towa said as she look up and saw three man bowing down in front of her.

One was short Saiyan with a slim build. He has black, spiky hair that stands tall with a single bang hanging down onto his face, he was wearing a black jumpsuit under his white and golden Saiyan armor with the strap going around his neck, he also wears white boots and gloves, he has a tail that is wrap around his waist as a makeshift belt and he wore a black mask with a green ring around the facial area and a Time Breaker symbol.

The other one had unkempt hair which partially stands on end, he wears a black and golden armor with a strap around his neck like the other one, he had black pants and he wears dark armbands with red one's underneath and dark leggings along with red one's underneath as well, he wore a white mask with a symbol of the Time Breaker symbol on it's forehead, the eyes are also covered by the same symbol in black.

Final one had as a tall, stern, and muscular man, he had shorter but unkept black hair, he wears a black and ice blue armor with a strap around his neck like the other one, he had black Gi pants with armored boots and gloves, he wore a white mask that had the time breaker's symbol on a green piece which was on it's forehead, the eye's were a glowing pink and it only covered the top half of his face showing that he had a scar on the left side of his side. **(It's the mind control mask that Towa place on your Xenoverse 1 Character)**

"And then all of the time patrol and anyone else who dares to get in my way will be destroy" said Towa.

* * *

 **Back at Clover town**

"Gomax that was Awesome! How did you do that?!" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Aye that was amazing" said Happy.

"That was impressive, you've managed to defeat Lullaby on your own." Erza said.

"Couldn't have done worse than us." Gray said.

"What was that attack just now?" Lucy asked.

"Uhh...whoa there guys, calm down for a second. I need my space...ehehe." Gomax said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Now now, give him some room children." The Fairy Tail master said. "Boy, you're the newest member right?"

"Uh, yeah I am. I assume you're the master of the guild from their reactions?" Gomax said while pointing to the rest.

"Indeed I am boy, Makarov's the name. Welcome to the family." Makarov grinned widely.

"Heh, thanks Old Man." said Gomax.

"Now then! We best be getting back! I don't want to have to think of the other guild masters coming here and complaining more! Bwahahaha!" Makarov said while walking away. Everybody sweatdropped as they're reminded of what happened when Natsu, Gray and Erza did in their first battle. With that, everyone started to walk away from Clover Town back to Magnolia.

* * *

 **On the way back at the Fairy tail guildhall**

"Gomax I been wondering something who was that trained you KI" Erza ask curiously.

"Well I was trained by multiple people who were the strongest fighters I have ever met" said Gomax.

"Who were they?" Erza asked even more curious.

"Well there was one who was shorter than me but he can sure pack a punch. He taught me how to strategize in my fights. He's really prideful in his, uh, skills. Oh yeah, his arch-rival is one of my other mentors as well. I can remember his reaction when I was also taken up by him as a student." Gomax explained. "The other one's pretty tall. The tallest out of all my teachers. He's just as smart and strict, maybe even more. He was brutally honest and criticised anything I did wrong and it was his technique I use when I destroy Lullaby in fact" said Gomax.

"I see, what about the others?" said Erza.

"Other one was the rival to the other one. He's calm, patient, dependable and was one of the nicest person I have ever met disbit also loving fighting. When he trained me though, he trained me to push me past my limits. My last mentor was one of the brutalities person ever and I have to push myself to be able to do his training at all" said Gomax.

"But to be fair he is the god of destruction of universe seven mind you" thought Gomax.

"You think I can do this Ki thing your talking about?!" Natsu asked.

"Aye! Maybe me too!" Happy said.

"Everybody has Ki. With enough training and patience it's possible" said Gomax.

"Awesome! I'm gonna get right on it when we get back!" Natsu exclaimed causing Gomax to chuckle.

"he's got high spirit but not the patience. Especially when he blindly ran in to face that monster Lullaby again"

"I know Towa is behind all of this now. But how did she force me here? Is she also trying to get rid of me somehow? With the way things are she can't hide forever. I killed Mira so she shouldn't be able to do much without him...right?" Gomax thought with a frown.

"Gomax." Erza called out.

"Uh, yeah? What's up?" said breaking out of my thoughts.

"I...wanted to say I'm sorry" said Erza.

"Wait, huh?" Thought Gomax.

"Sorry? For what?" said Gomax.

"For...not completely trusting you I guess. I didn't think you'd be able to do much since I never sensed any magic power from you. That's why I decided you would be in my care. But even after your fight with Natsu and Gray I still had my worries. So, I'm sorry, once again for still judging you." She stopped and faced Gomax. As they looked at each other until Gomax smirked sheepishly which made Erza confused by Gomax's reaction.

"Erza, if anything I should probably be the one apologizing. I did pester you on letting me come. But my sense of adventure was just tingling. I couldn't pass up on this chance. So, sorry if I was the one who gave you the trouble. But thanks for letting me tag along anyway." Her eyes widened at what Gomax said she then smiled. She closed her eyes and turned around to start walking again and Gomax followed right behind her.

"If she's really trying to get rid of me then she outta try harder...hope it doesn't come to that actually but still, just saying. Does she know the events in this timeline as well…? If so...then I have a complete disadvantage...I haven't been in contact with Trunks or the Supreme Kai of Time ever since I got here. I can't feel where Towa is and she's most likely plotting something against me next. Hell, at least she's still here and not doing anything against Toki Toki City. I hope…" Gomax clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. "I need to train a lot harder while I'm here. Who knows what could happen…'


	9. Dealing with the magic council

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

"ATTACK'S"

 **"Spell's"**

 **(Monster's speaking)**

 **(Monster's thought's)**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **scene change**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **At the Fairy Tail guildhall**

"Welcome back everybody! Welcome back Master!" Mira greeted us at the bar. It was almost evening and Gomax and the others were finally back in Magnolia and some of them headed straight for the guild. Lucy and Gray went on back to their own respective apartments.

"I could sure use some food. Ah, that's right, I still don't have any money... Jewels was it?" Thought Gomax.

"Hello there Mira! It's good to be back hehehe." Old Man said jumping on the bar "Some booze if ya would."

"Of course Master!" Mira said with a smile.

"Hello Mira, a strawberry cheesecake please" Erza asked as she sat on the stool and Gomax walked up and sat on the stool next to her.

"Coming right up. Hello there Gomax!" Mira greeted when she saw him.

"Hey Mira." Gomax said as he waved at her.

"I'll get your cake right away Erza." Mira walked to the back to the kitchen.

"Erza! Tomorrow, you and me! Don't forget!" Natsu shouted. He ran out of the guild with Happy flying behind him.

"Oh that's right, you promised Natsu a fight when we got back didn't you?" Gomax asked.

"Yes. Tomorrow afternoon just outside the guildhall. You can tell who's stronger right?" Erza asked. Gomax could have sworn he saw her smirk a bit for a second.

"Hmm, maybe" Gomax said causing Erza pout a bit.

"Wow, Erza pouting? Her?" Thought Gomax.

"You don't know...?" Said Erza.

"Heh, I might be willing to tell you. For a slice." Said Gomax.

"Mira! A second slice of strawberry cheesecake!" Erza called out to the back.

"Ah, being devious works sometimes" Gomax thought with a smile on his face.

Gomax already knew Erza was going to win. Natsu was strong but still has a lot to do before he's able to catch up to her just then Mira came out with two plates of cake. She set them both in front of Erza, who slid one plate over to Gomax.

"Thanks." Gomax said before he started eating the cake. If he had to compare it to Erza's personal bakery to Mira's, he'll choose the white-haired barmaid's. "Hey this one's pretty good." Said Gomax.

"Thanks!" Mira said. But then she had a look of thought. "This one?"

"Yeah, Erza invited me to the bakery she goes too to get more cake. Had one there. Wasn't bad but, I like this one better." Gomax said. Mira turned her back around us.

"Why thank you Gomax" Mira said with a smile on her face and a blush on her cheeks.

"So Gomax..." Erza started. She placed a piece of cake in her mouth. "You can tell...right?"

"I don't know what you mean but I'll be rooting for ya tomorrow" Gomax said as he finished his slice of cake.

"Wha-?! You said your able to tell!" Erza exclaimed.

"I said I 'might' be willing y'know." Gomax said smirked.

"You're awful..." Gomax heard Erza muttered.

"Hmm, Gomax, looks like you're attracting quite a bit of attention." Old Man Makarov said with a familiar grin that Gomax had seen before from another old man.

"...Huh? What are you talking about?" Gomax asked.

"Oh yes! I saw it this morning in the paper. Here! Take a look!" Mira said while she snatched the newspaper out of the Old Man's grasps and handed it over to Gomax which he accepted the paper with a thanks and began reading.

"In recent news, the Guild Master meeting hall was razed to the ground due to an incident in Clover Town. Fairy Tail has, once again, been involved in such recent destruction. One member in the Fairy Tail guild especially that has been seen by many in Clover Town showing skills unlike any other mage. When will Fairy Tail learn to calm down?" Gomax read out loud. Gomax then set the paper down on the counter. "Huh, are they really referring to me? I mean, they could mean either Natsu, Gray, or Erza."

"Bwhaha! 'Skills unlike any other mage' Boy. People are pretty much aware of those three and the havoc we cause hehe. So they know what they're made of. You, however, are becoming like us now. And we've seen how you handled that monster." Old Man Makarov said with a grin.

"...A Fairy Tail member causing lots of destruction?" Gomax asked sheepishly. A nod from Mira and the Old Man gave him his answer. "Does...this happen often? If I read that correctly…" Gomax asked again.

"Very. Almost all of us do it often on our jobs!" Mira chippered.

"Hm, she sounded more proud than exasperated" thought Gomax.

"I'm also guessing that they're covering the whole Lullaby incident to not induce panic? It was a demon after all." Gomax asked while looking and holding the newspaper again.

"That you managed to destroy Gomax. Something of that measure is sure to catch the Council's attention…plus, letting Lullaby slipping out would be bad in the Council's case as they were the one's who sealed it away in the first place." Erza said. Mira's eyes widened when she heard Erza say that Gomax destroyed Lullaby by himself.

"Did you have help Gomax?" Mira asked. Gomax started explaining what when on the previous day. From riding the train, to Oshibana, to Clover, to Lullaby's first defeat, and then his revival, and then my one-on-one fight with said demon.

"That's...That's incredible...The reason why Lullaby was sealed in the first place was because the Council have tried to destroy it but couldn't by normal means. So they did the next possible thing. Seal it in an unknown location so that no one could get to it." The white hair barmaid explained.

"Oh, good then. I guess. Better off gone than to exist with something like that." said Gomax. Quite literally in my case. Just look at Demigra and the Android Mira. Good riddance. I checked outside to see that it was night time now. After walking all day, I'm pretty much out of fuel. "Well, I'm going to call it a day. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

As the master of Fairy Tail, the Barmaid, and Knight saw Gomax leave, Mira turned to her attention to Erza and Makarov.

"He actually managed to defeat a demon all by himself? At an even stronger form when you and the other two fought it after but then couldn't even scratch it?" Mira asked. Erza nodded.

"When we found him in the forest, it showed no match against Gomax...after Lullaby came back a second time the three of us couldn't even make it flinch" said Erza.

"...And he didn't use magic?" Said Mira.

"No, he used his own powers called Ki." Said Erza.

"Ki?" Mira quirked an eyebrow at this.

"From what Gomax explained, it's similar to magic. But he uses his own raw energy stored within his body, almost spiritually, in his words." Erza explained.

"His display of power when we saw him against Lullaby was interesting. His final attack was the one that destroyed the demon. Though, it looked liked it took up quite a bit out of him he finished." Makarov chimed in.

"I see...do you think this Ki could be more powerful than magic?" Mira asked.

"From what he showed, it might just be." Makarov said.

"But he also said that it's within everyone. Every living beings. Maybe even we can learn it…" Erza said in slight wonder. She stood up from her stool and began walking out. "I must be going now. I have a fight tomorrow after all."

"I'll be up in my office Mira." Makarov said walking upstairs.

"Yes Master." Mira replied. "He managed to make a difference by going along with them after all...if he wasn't there in the first place then...we might not have seen the others again…"

If only she knew.

 **At the front of the Fairy tail guildhall**

Gomax was within the crowd of Fairy Tail members. They formed a circle just outside the guild hall. Inside the circle were two people none other than Erza and Natsu.

"They're really doing this?!" Lucy just arrived with Gray and forced herself to get a good view from the crowd.

"They're always serious about this. If not, they won't be manly!" A tall man exclaimed. First time seeing him. He had spiky white hair, dark tan skin, a navy blue open collared button up shirt, and navy blue pants.

"But Erza is a girl. Ufufu." Mira said.

"Hehe, more like a female monster." Macao said.

"Wouldn't two people from the strongest team wreck most of what we're seeing here right now...?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Hah? Strongest team? Nice, who told you that joke." Gray snorted. Just then Mira covered her face, that was crying, with her hands and and went to Gomax's chest.

"If I didn't know any better, she was probably faking it" thought Gomax.

"Wahh! Gomax! Gray's being mean!" Mira said whiles she "cried."

"O-Oh...M-Mira? You said that eh? Aha...hahaha..." Gray said sheepishly.

"Uh, hehe, I'm...I'm sure he didn't want you to take it the wrong way Mira," Gomax said while rubbing her back which Gomax then felt her shiver a bit.

Then a tall tanned skin man eyed them curiously. Gomax noticed it and gave him a sideway glance. "Uhh...can I help you buddy?"

"You must be Gomax. I heard that you beat Natsu and Gray at the same time from Big Sis. Now that is very manly!" Exclaimed the tall man with a grin. I looked back at him and Mira, who was off my chest and facing us with a smile. Then I made the comparison.

"Ohh, Mira he's your younger brother?" Gomax asked.

"It was pretty noticeable as they both had white hair" thought Gomax.

"That's right Gomax! Let me introduce you to Elfman my little brother!" Mira said with enthusiasm. Elfman reached out a hand.

"It's good to meet a man such as yourself!" Said Elfmen.

"Uh, thanks." Gomax said whiles shaking Elfmen's hand. "Good to meet the little brother of his sister looking out for me when I first joined the guild."

"Like I said Gomax, it was nothing! But be prepared when I cash in those favors!" Mira said with a wink.

"You did help me, so I'm willing." said Gomax.

"Anyway, I can acknowledge Natsu's and Gray's strength, but there are other people who's stronger. Like me!" Elfman said.

"Ah, poor guy. I couldn't bring it myself to tell him that they're both actually a bit stronger than him..." thought Gomax.

"Though it can safely be said that Erza's the strongest female in Fairy Tail." A new voice said. Gomax looked over and saw a petite female with blue hair that was worn with an orange ribbon.

"There's always Mystogan and Laxus as well that could compete as the strongest male. Though that drunken Old Geezer ain't no pushover either." Another voice said and it been a guy this time. He was standing behind the blue-haired girl. He had a long top hat and orange hair. I had an itch that I wanted to prove myself as well. I forced that feeling down.

"In any case, this fight should still be interesting." Elfman grinned.

"You think so? I still think Erza's gonna win by a landslide." Gray said.

"Well there's no denying that" thought Gomax he then looked back where the two stood. Just now, the Old Man came walking up and jumped on top of a wooden crate.

"No mercy Erza!" Gomax shouted and smirked. She looked back at me and smirked back.

"When was the last time we tested our magic against each other?" Erza asked.

"That was back then! This is now! I ain't a kid no more! This time I know I can beat you!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I see, well then…" She started to requip. When the light glowed down, she was in a completely new armor from what Gomax has seen so far. Her red hair was tied in twin ponytails, Two black and red wings out of her back. Red, black and orange greaves, gauntlets, and breastplate were worn on her. She wielded a red sword with an orange guard and black hilt.

"Her Flame Empress Armor eh? Well Natsu's done." Macao said.

"The ability to halve any fire attacks damage by half…" A member said.

"Huh, guess she took my comment seriously." said Gomax.

"Hehehe, the Flame Empress Armor eh? Well then, that just means I can go all out then!" Natsu lighted his hands on fire.

"You may begin!" the Old Man shouted.

Natsu charged at Erza. He punched while she dodged. She slashed a stream of fire while he ducked. He kicked while she sidestepped. She slashed again at Natsu, only for him to flip backwards. Erza capitalized his retreat with a kick to the stomach. Natsu already had fire in his mouth and let them out to hit Erza, only for her to move away once again.

"W-Whoa! This is pretty cool!" Lucy said.

"Get it? Pretty fun to watch." Elfman said.

"Eh, I've seen better actually. I'm sure Lucy could agree." Gray said while looking over to Gomax.

"Really?" Lucy asked while following his eyes to look at me. She had a look of recognition. "That's right!"

"Hm?" Elfman raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing, really. Let's continue to watch the fight." Gomax said. Both Natsu and Erza were about to charge at one another, until a loud clap interrupted the whole fight.

"Huh?"

"Who's that?"

"What happened?"

Erza and Natsu stopped right in their tracks to see the source of the interruption. Everybody saw a frog walking towards the two. It was shorter than most, wore somewhat professional clothing.

"Everyone please stay right where you are. I am a messenger from the Council bearing two messages." The frog said.

"Shit, I can already feel something bad to happen" thought Gomax.

"The Council?!" The petite woman exclaimed.

"Out here?!" The guy with the long top hat shouted.

"...you guys aren't affected by its appearance...?" Lucy asked somewhat incredulously.

"With charges of property damage along with eleven other crimes from the Eisenwald incident the other day, Erza Scarlet, you are hereby under arrest." The messenger said.

"What?!" Natsu shouted.

"Didn't it say two messages?" Gray asked.

"Along with Erza Scarlet, the individual by the name of son Gomax, is also hereby under arrest by the order of the Council." It said. Gomax let that sink for a moment. Then it finally hit him.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

 **Sometime later at the magic council headquarters**

Gomax walked behind Erza who was following behind the Frog Lady they both had our wrists cuffed and it was getting pretty damn annoying.

"Hey, just say the word, and we're outta here. We don't really have to be here do we?" Gomax asked Erza who slow down a bit to walk next to him.

"No! We will not escape. Especially when the Council demands us! If we do, it'll make Fairy Tail look bad, and could have them disbanded!" Erza said in a hushed voice. "Besides, I don't think we're actually in a lot of trouble."

Gomax let out a nervous laugh. "Good Point."

"In any case, we will oblige, see to our consequence, and leave!"

"Ugh, fine. Don't see why what's so special about this Council anyway…" Gomax whispered facing forward again while she did the same.

Suddenly the frog lady and Erza both stopped, Goku was too busy looking at the ceiling to notice until Erza muttered "Siegrain!"

Gomax looked back down, leaning against a pillar was a young man with a tattoo over his right eye and blue hair. Gomax frowned "why can't I sense his energy?" He wondered, glancing over to Erza. The Redhead almost look frightened. He narrowed his eyes at the young man. "Who're you?"

"It's been quite a while Erza," the young man said, ignoring Gomax, "Please, relax. I'm only here in spirit, I'm sending this projection from Era" said Siegrain.

"That explains why I can't sense him, but still… there's something about this kid that gives me a bad feeling" Gomax thought.

"In fact, all the wrinkled faces in that courtroom are projections as well. We didn't think it was necessary to be here for such a trivial matter" said Siegrain.

"I see, so you're the one that's behind this farce?" Erza responded. Gomax could sense anger in her voice, along with another, more subtle emotion. Fear? He wondered. "You make me sick!"

"Let's be civil," Siegrain said with a cocky smirk, walking behind Erza. Gomax glared at the man. "I've always been a staunch supporter of Fairy Tail, but the elders are worried the blame for Clover's destruction will fall on their laps, you're their scapegoat."

"Enough!" Erza interjected, turning on the spot.

"Just a friendly warning, in fact it's another matter altogether I wish to discuss with you." Siegrain said, lifting his hand to touch Erza's chin. At this Gomax had enough, he moved beyond the speed of sight, disappearing and reappearing between Erza and Siegrain, the redhead stumbling as Gomax pushed her back softly.

"Don't lay a hand on one of my friends." Gomax growled, his voice rich with anger. He towered over the blue haired boy, his dark eyes narrow with rage. "Just leave. Now."

Erza looked at Gomax amazed, he was so different than the normally peaceful person she was accustomed to. His whole body was covered by a soft white aura that spiked into flames at the end. His fists curled into balls at his side. A single strand of lightening crackled off of his body. What was most strange was his hair, still dark, but all but a few strands across his face were swept upwards, but there was no wind to cause this. "G-Gomax?" Erza whispered out amazed.

"How very gauche." Siegrain sneered up at the angry saiyan, before disappearing. Gomax snarled and turned on the spot, Siegrain was standing behind Erza, smirking at the young woman. "Don't say a word about you know what. For both our sakes. I must join my colleagues on the council. I'll see you both shortly." He sneered at Goku before disappearing.

Gomax glared at the spot where Siegrain stood just moments ago. "You know that guy Erza?" Gomax ask curiously.

Erza flinched for a moment before bringing her attention to the saiyan, still looking ahead with distant eyes. "I knew… his brother," She muttered. Her face turning hard.

Gomax smiled gently down to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a painful memory." Gomax apologized, putting a hand on her shoulder. Erza smiled and nodded her forgiveness to the Saiyan.

Minutes later both Gomax and Erza were standing in front of the magic council, Erza standing proud and dignified while Goku looked around curiously. "This courtroom will now come to order!" Another frog lady declared.

"How many of these frog people do they have on this planet?! Gomax thought, amazed.

"Before us are the defendant's Erza Scarlet and Son Gomax!" Gomax blinked at the sound of his name. "Miss Scarlet you shall go first, please take the stand!"

"Defendant Erza Scarlet. You are accused of the following during the incident with the dark guild Eisenwald: destroying part of Oshibana station, destroying part of Ryushika's Canyon railway, and as well as all the destruction caused in Clover Town," The top figure listed.

"What the hell? Even if this is some kind of mock trial they're really pinning everything on her? "According to eyewitnesses, the one responsible was a female mage clad in armor and-" thought Gomax.

Just then the doors were destroyed right behind Gomax. He was so irritated by this whole thing that he didn't feel who was there at the last second. When he sensed who it was that broke through, he greatly resisted the urge to facepalm. He closed his eyes, exhaled through his nose and clenched his jaws.

"Goddammit Natsu" thought Gomax.

"I'm the crazy lady in armor you old timers have been looking for!" Natsu shouted. Erza sighed and hung her head in embarrassment as Gomax sweatdropped. "If you have something against the way me and my guild do things you can fight me! I am the all-powerful Erza!" Natsu roared, working his way over to Gomax. "Psst!" he said quietly to the saiyan "take Erza and do your teleport thing!" Natsu then resumed destroying stuff.

Gomax blinked in confusion as Natsu continued his destructive rampage. As he finished Erza sighed heavily "I'm truly sorry for this your honor." Erza said, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Gomax laughed at the sight before he walked over to Natsu and grabbed him by the fake wig with him still being cuffed.

"Excuse us..." Gomax said. In a burst of speed, Gomax dragged Natsu away from the court. They landed at the end of the hallway.

"Gomax, what the hell! I was gonna get you guys out of there!" Natsu shouted.

"No you weren't Natsu. This was all for show. Honestly, you probably would've made it worse by staying in there..." Gomax said whiles signing.

"I don't get it, how?!" Natsu said which made Gomax closed his eyes.

"We weren't really in trouble Natsu" said Gomax.

"...oh." Natsu said finally realizing.

"Is Happy with you here? I can only guess he came along as well since you got here so fast" said Gomax.

"Yeah. Why?" Said Natsu.

"Go back to the guild. We'll be back later today. Trust me. You staying here might actually make it longer for us." Said Gomax.

"Fine...but you better!" Natsu said as he started walking away.

Gomax sighed again and returned to the courtroom. In an instant, he was in front of everybody again.

"Sorry about that...look, why don't we skip to why we're all actually here. I'm sure you all want to talk about the whole thing with Lullaby. You can let her go, then we can move on." Gomax said. A number of few narrowed their eyes. Erza looked at Gomax incredulously.

"While we might overlook her appearance at this moment, I'm afraid having her here is still necessary." One of the members said.

"And why is that?" Gomax said narrowing his eyes.

"Reports show that Lullaby was revived a second time, even stronger than the first time it appeared. It's appearance was taller and bigger, and not one mage was able to damage it. Until you came along." Gomax kept my eyes narrowed. The Council member continued. "You attacked it when it was about to use its curse, by shooting off a beam of light. Then after, you proceeded to lure it back into the forest. That is all we have except that more said another light-based attack was seen once again some time later. That attack was seen destroying Lullaby, into bits".

"That's pretty much the gist of it, still don't see why she still needs to be here" said Gomax.

"When you lured Lullaby in the forest, members of Fairy Tail proceeded to follow as well." So that's why... "Out of all those who followed, we recognized Erza Scarlet to be the one to explain anything further, as well as to follow up anything that happened earlier. Will you speak, Miss Scarlet?"

Erza eyed Gomax with uncertainty. As if she was looking for approval. He shrugged uncaringly, and she proceeded.

"It's not like anyone knows I'm a Saiyan from another universe..." Thought Gomax.

Erza started to talk about how her, Natsu, and Gray couldn't hurt the demon. Then when she arrived in the forest, she discovered how Gomax was able to keep the monster in the air, threw it down, and kept knocking it over.

"...he then threw Lullaby into the air. He powered up in a bright light, and proceeded to attack. Therefore, destroying Lullaby." Erza finished explaining as clearly as possible. A moment of silence was induced. Then one spoke up.

"I find it hard to believe that this young man is capable of such power. What's even more mysterious is that we hold no records of him as of roughly a few days ago." I...already don't like where this is going. "Boy, where are you from?"

Everybody including Erza looked at Gomax for an answer "Arr Shit." Thought Gomax.

 _"_ Hah...how am I gonna answer this. They're basically the government. Damn, worth a shot. If it worked with Erza it could work here" Gomax wondered.

"Hm, sometimes I ask that question myself..." Gomax said.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Said the council member

"I'm just your average wanderer really. I explore looking for new places to see and take in. Where I'm from really doesn't matter. Pointless really," Gomax answered. The members looked at each other questioningly, Erza looked at him with a bit of the same look. "But if anything, as of now, I'm from Fairy Tail."

That caught the others attention. Some smirked, one had a small smile, others had an annoyed expression. Erza smiled at what Gomax said.

"I believe we're getting a bit off-topic." A member said. Gomax looked over and she had long dark hair, red lipstick, and wore a white robe that went only down to her thighs with no right sleeve. "If some truly believe that our young savior here isn't capable of such power, then maybe I can help."

She stepped down and held out some kind of orb in her hand. The councilwoman walked up to Erza and gave it to her.

"This is a Memory Lacrima. While still under construction, I figured this can be a good time to test out a prototype," She explained. "Simply recall all that happened the day before and then pour your magic into it. Simple?"

"Yes." Erza answered. She closed her eyes. Gomax can feel just a bit of a power up coming from her. A moment later, a projection came out of the orb. The event started where Lullaby was revived. The three Fairy Mages fought to no avail. Just as the demon was about to sing, my attack came up hitting it in its face. The scene changed as Erza arrived to see my fight continue in the forest. Lullaby came crashing down, and after a few hits from Gomax, he threw Lullaby high into the sky and finished it off.

"I do want to note, the Lacrima is, in fact, one-hundred percent real." She said with a smirk.

"This person is rather impressive. Now that we've seen you actually destroy Lullaby, what magic do you use?" Siegrain said with a grin. Once again, everybody was looking at Gomax. Erza just held a face of wonder, whether or not if Gomax would tell them.

'Least it's not, 'are you really a human?'' Gomax thought with a slight muse.

"I don't use magic." Gomax replied. There was another moment of silence. Until a different member spoke up.

"I see. It would make sense that we don't feel any from you." Said Siegrain.

"If you don't use magic then how do you explain being able to destroy Lullaby?" Another asked.

"I use my own source of power called Ki. You could say it's similar to magic." Gomaxexplained. And yet again, some members were looking at each other questioningly. Gomax sighed. "Erza."

"Y-Yes?" Erza looked over to him.

"Can you show them how I explain Ki when we were on our way back?" Said Gomax.

"Right..." She closed her eyes again and her power rose again. The projection came out of it again and showed the entire team back on the train was starting to explain Ki.

"Rather intriguing, and you said anybody can learn this...?" The woman in the white robe asked Gomax curiously.

"Yeah, and like I said up there in the memory, with enough practice and patience then any living being can achieve it." Gomax replied to her.

"Maybe a demonstration is in order? An opportunity like this is as good as any other with you here." Siegrain suggested. Others nodded in approval. "Ah, geez." Thought Gomax.

"Hmm. I guess. Any damage done here, I'm not responsible for. You guys asked for it." Gomaxstated. Before any could reply, he flared his white aura to life. The wind picked up slightly where I stood. He saw most eye's that were on him widened. After a while he calmed down his energy, and everything was still again.

"Interesting..." The woman in the white robe said with a smirk.

"Seems as if your power isn't restrained by the cuffs you're wearing..." A member said.

"Even though I said my power may be similar to magic, doesn't mean they're That similar." Gomax sighed deeply. "Is that all...?"

"You and Miss Scarlet may leave now. This court is adjourned!" The figure on top said. Erza and Gomax proceeded to walk out of the courtroom. But Erza stopped and looked back at the dark haired woman.

"Here, I forgot to give this back." Erza held her hand with the lacrima in hand to give back to the councilwoman.

"Keep it. Think of it as a souvenir for being good people here." She said while smiling. Almost...playfully. She looked over to Gomax and her smile grew. He looked away and walked out of the room with Erza following while putting the memory lacrima in her pocket dimension.

"Ugh, finally that's over." Gomax said.

"It was rather tense..." Erza said.

"More like eventful, especially since Natsu came barging in there." Said Gomax

"Yes. Remind me that again when we get back to the guild..." Said Erza.

"Hehe, sure thing." Said Gomax.

"But thank you for not causing anything similar with what Natsu did. I'm sure the Council is satisfied with this whole ordeal." Said Erza.

"What was your problem with that Siegrain guy anyway...?" Said Gomax.

Erza stopped abruptly and looked down. He looked back and saw she had a sorrowful expression in her eyes.

"Ah, damnit I screwed up haven't I" thought Gomax.

"U-Uh, sorry, let's keep wal-" Gomax interuped.

"I knew his twin brother..." I stopped walking to look at her. "It's just a past that isn't easy to remember..."

He wondered what she meant by that. She was still looking down on the ground with her bangs shadowing her eyes. Gomax sighed inwardly. Shouldn't have brought it up. He looked at the cuffs annoyingly he then frowned and easily spread out his arms, shattering them. Erza looked up at him surprisingly. The ball in the middle might have been broken, but not the bracelets. So he clashed his wrists together, breaking apart the bracelets as well.

"Oh that felt good, some blood came rushing back to my hands as I opened and closed them again" thought Gomax He looked back to Erza who had a wide-eyed expression.

"Hehe...told ya I could easily get us out of here if you said the word." Gomax said sheepishly.

"Y-Yes...I suppose you could have." Erza said. He walked up to her and broke her bindings off as well.

"Come on, let's cheer you up with some strawberry cake back at the guild. Then you can also go and scold Natsu." Gomax said smirking. She smiled a bit at what I suggested. Hopefully her minds off whatever is troubling her.

"Right. Let's head on back. Thank you." Erza said with some enthusiasm.

Eventually they were outside of the Council building.

"Magnolia is a bit far so...let's make things exciting" Gomax thought with a grin.

"So. You ready?" I looked at her. Erza looked back and saw his grin and she raised an eyebrow at this. Before she could ask, he walked behind her and picked her up bridal style. Her face instantly lit up.

"W-W-What are y-you doing?!" She shouted.

"Taking a shortcut. Don't worry, I won't drop ya." Gomax said, still grinning.

"W-Wha-?!" Before he let her say anything else, he floated in the air. His aura flared, and he flew, leaving a streak of white trailing behind.

"AAAHH!" The Not-So-Stoic Knight screamed with her eyes closed. Gomax laughed at her reaction as he flew pasts towns and forests. He stopped all of a sudden high in the air.

"You can open your eyes now." Gomax said calmly. She slowly opened them up and looked up at Gomax. He gestured his head forward to signal her to look forward. When she did she gasped at the sight.

"W-Wow…" Erza said in awe.

They could see as far as the ocean in the direction Magnolia was at the height we were at. Towns and roads spread apart. Prairies like an infestation. Forests bundled up together. Gomax did a revolution so they can see more of our surroundings. Mountains that one would think were tall at the foot, were seen below them. More towns and cities were seen. Patches of forests continued. They saw the Council building in the far distance.

"We...traveled that fast…?" Erza asked when she saw the Council building. Gomax turned back where Magnola was.

"Yup. If I wanted to, I could go faster." Gomax stated.

"We're so high up as well…I'm surprised I can still breath." Said Erza

"Feelin' better?" Gomax asked as he looking down at her. She gave a content smile and nodded. "Come on, let's head back."Gomax said before he started to fly away from the spot we stayed at. She kept her eyes open this time as we flew. Well, kinda. She had her arms around my neck while I still carried her under her back and under her knees.


	10. Sneak peek of a the future battle

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

"ATTACK'S"

 **"Spell's"**

 **(Monster's speaking)**

 **(Monster's thought's)**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **scene change**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **(I had desideed instead of making you wait until I reveal Gomax's new Super Saiyan white transformation I'll give you a small peak on what's going to happen in a far later chaper)**

* * *

The entire world of Earthland was shaking becasue high in the sky above Magnolia their was two mighly warriors fighting against each other one was the hero saiyan son Gomax and the other was artificial demon Mira.

Gomax was in his super saiyan transformations with golden aura surrounding him and he was wearing a dark Gi with fairy tail symbol on the chest and the wristbands that covered his wrist and half of the lower part of his arm white were black, a black obi tied in a knot and black boots. **(It's basically looks like Goku's new GI which he got from Whis)**

Mira is a pale man with blue skin and white hair, having a line on both cheeks that goes from the eyes until his jaw. He wears a red clothing that covers all over his body and he had veins over his face and a dark red aura surrounding him. **(It's his Runaway Mira form in Dragon ball heroes)**

Both fighters kept trading explosive blows that unbeknownst to them that with each contact, the earth below them shook with each touch, and rocks turned to dust that blew away around them. Their aura's were practically combined together around them while it kept to their respective sides or golden yellow and dark maroon. Electricity kept crackling in the air around them as they moved through the sky, and in a bright explosion they both roared and pushed everything away from them with their power.

Gomax was able to punch Mira right in his face making him spit out blood, but quickly regained his senses to retaliate by punching the Saiyan straight in his stomach, also forcing him to cough out blood. The Time Breaker shouted in his deep voice as he forced his body upward to hit the Saiyan's chest with his knee, in which he did successfully, and knocked Gomax back as he grunted in pain.

Mira phased in above the Time Patroller as they moved, and immediately went to grab Gomax's throat with his hand, and began to dive down at high speeds. Gomax choked as he glared at the Time Breaker, and when he managed to clench his teeth he concentrated, forcing his Ki out below him to slow down their descent. Saliva was spat out of his mouth as the Super Saiyan was still grabbed by the throat, and he grunted and winced as he twirled his body back slightly, making Mira widen his eyes a bit but soon gritted his teeth with slightly shaking eyes as Gomax managed to grab the bio-demon's throat. The Saiyan's face shook from the lack of air, but he pulled himself together and flipped himself along with Mira with the latter now being below the former. Gomax smirked a bit as he flared his aura to life, and continued to dive down towards the ground.

Both fighters crashed to the ground like meteorites with Mira's backside colliding first. His hold on the Time Patroller's neck was loosened, and Gomax immediately batted his arm away, leaped into the air and launched his body down once more to stomp on the Time Breaker's body, making them go under the ground.

Gomax yelled as he tackled the Time Breaker, crashing him against the wall. He went to punch Mira, but his hand was caught by the bio-android. The Saiyan snarled and exploded his aura as he brought an arm overhead and charged Ki. Seeing this, Mira hooked back an arm and charged his own energy, and in time both fighters had bright spheres of energy in front of their palms.

The moment their charged energies reached a certain level, they both launched their hands towards each, colliding their Ki attacks with one another. A bright explosion was brought to life the moment they connected, crumbling away the ground around them.

The Super Saiyan yelled as he charged straight at the Time Breaker with a hand hooked back, and punched him straight in the face. While that damage had an impact, Mira opened his eyes and quickly retaliated with launching his fist towards Gomax face as well, successfully connecting the hit, forcing Gomax to spit out blood.

Gomax growled as he glared at Mira. He flared his aura to life and in a flash, he sent a fist towards the demon's torso, sending him back in the air. With gritted teeth, the teen chased after his enemy and traveling a short distance, Gomax hammered Mira with both of the bottom of his boot, forcing the Time Breaker down. The Saiyan let out an echoed roar as he spread out his arms, and both of his hands was enveloped in bright golden Ki. He nose dived down towards the enemy, bringing both of his arms out in front of him.

They both crashed into the ground again with Gomax's energy based attack destroying the ground once more.

"Show me that Legendary super saiyan power of yours or your super saiyan blue power I want face something like that" Mira demanded.

"You want to see one of those form's how about I show you something even better" said Gomax.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRR" Gomax shouted as he channeling his Ki.

Suddenly burst of white energy erupted from Gomax's body and as it calm down it revealed a new form which is nearly identical to the Gomax's Super Saiyan form, the only differences being that the hair was White with his eye's being sliver.

 **(It has the same kind of aura as Super Saiyan blue but it's just White)**

"That isn't what I ask for but it seems even stronger what is this new form" Mira ask curiously.

"I have train myself and I have obtained this power by using the power of Super Saiyan God with the master legendary Super Saiyan form" said Gomax.

"Then I to will grew even stronger as well to match" said Mira and he began to channel his power and Suddenly Mira's hair stands up **(identical to Future Gohan in Super Saiyan form),** though in Mira's case, his hair does not change color. The sclera of his eyes turn red; the irises change to a white color and his pupils appear to vanish. When active, Mira radiates a dark aura with arcs of purple lightning shooting throughout. **(It's the super Mira transformation from Dragon Ball heroes)** and he still vein's appeared all over his face as well as red markings appeared on his face under his eye's and Mire then grew two pitch black horn's on both side's of his head this was Mira's new form to rival Gomax's own super saiyan blue power and it was the demon god power whoch granted him god Ki as well just like super saiyan god dose for Gomax and finally in another brust of energy Mira's appearance changed again with his blue skin now was a shade of white, his clothes being a light purple, his hair now was a sliver but still in the same shape as before and his eyes now a glowing hot pink color, He also had the Time Breakers' broken infinity symbol on his forehead, as well as arua became a black and white.

"Now let's see which power is stronger your super saiyan white or my enhanced demon god power" said Mira.

"Let's find out" Gomax said eager.

 **(And that's it hope you enjoy it)**


	11. The Island and a super android

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

"ATTACK'S"

 **"Spell's"**

 **(Monster's speaking)**

 **(Monster's thought's)**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **A couple days later after the magic council meeting**

Everything was a normal today in the Fairy Tail guildhall, Natsu and Gray having their Rivalry discussion trading fist into each other making a Brawl happen, Lucy was sitting with her friend Levy talking about stuff, Makarov was sitting on the Bar stance watching everyone enjoying themselves, Gomax was eating like a Maniac, Mirajane was watching with a sweet smile at the Saiyan warrior, she could say that she has a crush on him but that crush, Erza was eating her cheesecake near the Bar Stance where Marakov and Gomax were, but she had another things in mind regarding of what type of training was the Saiyan God giving Natsu and Gray, she could tell they have

Mirajane then notice the Master that he was having a bored expression and asked him

"Are you alright master?" Mirajane asked with a smile.

"Hmm It's nothing I'm just sleepy.. No doubt about it It's him" Makarov said in a bored tone.

The White Haired Barmaid didn't hear the last thing but then she stared to feel sleepy and stumble down, Erza and the rest of the guild were falling down a sleep, Natsu and Gray were trying to stay up but the fall down to sleep, Gomax finished eating notice that everyone was sleeping, he too felt something that is making him sleepy but he increase a little his power to overcome it, then he felt a power level that it was stronger than Erza but it was Magic however it was different from he never felt, he turned around to see a man almost covered his face only leaving his eyes

"Mystogan.." Makarov said looking at the entrance of the guildhall.

"Mystogan?" Gomax ask curiously.

Mystogan went to the request board to grab a job before he went to Makarov he saw Gomax making his eyes winded when he saw him, then he asked him.

"Hey how come you're not affected by the sleeping magic?" Said Mystogan.

"Well, I felt the magic trying to overcome me but with my power I overcome it easily by the way my name is Son Gomax" said Gomax.

"Son Gomax? Interesting, my name is Mystogan it's nice to know you" said Mystogan.

"Incredible he withstood Mystogan's Magic like nothing" thought Makarov

"Before you leave lift the spell!" Said Makarov

"Very well We shall meet again Son Gomax" said Mystogan

The Saiyan warrior just gave him a thumps up before noticing that he disappeared, He was thinking that his eyes reminded him of the Blue Haired guy from the Council, Then he looked around noticing that everyone was staring to waking up rubbing their eyes from their sleep, he notice Natsu was still sleeping making him Chuckle of his antics

"That sensation.. Wasn't Mystogan?"

"That Bastard!"

"His Magic is really powerful"

"Mystogan?" Lucy said rubbing her eyes.

"He's one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail" said Loke.

"For some reason he doesn't like people to see him, that's why the master is the only one who saw his face" said Grey.

"He's not the only one, the Newbie already saw him too and I did as well" said suddenly a person smirking and coming from the second floor

"Laxus!"

"He's also here two!"

"Rare that you're here…"

"And another one of Fairy Tail's candidates as the strongest male…" Gray said.

"Mystogan is really sly so why don't you guys should leave him alone" said Laxus in a mocking tone.

"Oi Laxus! Fight me!" Said Natsu.

"Even if you can beat Erza or someone else, you stand no chance against me" said Laxus.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Erza said with a dark aura surrounding her making everyone scared.

"I'm saying that I'm the strongest in Fairy Tail!" His grin was getting more like a maniac.

"Great, another wacko" thought Gomax.

"I'll make you eat those word!" Natsu said as he ran up the stairs.

Before he knew it Marakov manages to catch him with his Titan Magic crushing him down

"Natsu you know you can't go to the second floor not yet and Laxus you should stop too" said Marakov.

"I'm the strongest in the guild. Not Erza. Not Mystogan. Not even that drunken Old Geezer!" Laxus stated.

"Laxus that's enough" said Marakov.

"Fine fine old man besides I'm leaving anyways" Laxus said before walking away.

Gomax eyes were glaring daggers at Laxus, his personality was similar to perfect Cell being full of himself, He could have instant transmission towards him and chop his neck to shut him up but he refrained himself.

Lucy went towards Mirajane who was near Gomax and asked her some things

"Mira-san, why isn't Natsu allowed to go to the second floor" Lucy ask curiously.

"I think it's too soon for you Lucy The S-Class Mages are the Elites of Guild, they are allowed to take S-Rank Jobs that involves fighting Monster, Stronger Dark Guilds, and if you're not careful you might endanger you're life but the money they give it's a good amount" said Mirajane.

"Mhm. The more experienced mages that have been promoted to S-Class are allowed to take on tougher jobs than the ones on the first floor. Of course, the reward is much higher. At the moment we have five S-Class mages here in Fairy Tail. Any one of them is allowed to take on those jobs." Mira explained.

"Oh really...how do you become S-Class?" Gomax ask curiously.

"Ufufu, we have an exam coming up for selected members in a few months. Work hard enough and you may qualify!" Mira answered.

 **In the dark releam at the time breakers headquarters**

Towa stood in a large lavatory with advanced technology and in front of her was a large white capsule with the number thirteen on the front.

"It's time He's finally ready after all those upgrades I added to him as well as reprogram him to obey only me" thought Towa

As the capsule Start to open it revealed a man inside his appears was a muscular, white haired, mulleted man with grayish-blue eyes, He wears a yellow vest adorning the time breakers symbol on his left side, as well as tiny gray suspenders worn underneath his vest, green trousers, black boots with ribbed tips, brown gloves, as well as a gray and yellow baseball cap with the time breakers symbol on its front

"Ah you fully awake number 13?" Towa asked.

"Where am I, Who are you?" Android 13 asked.

"My name is Towa and I am your new master" Towa said proudly.

Android 13 look at her for a moment then he's eyes flash red for a second before returning back to normal then he went down on one knee and had his head looking at the ground.

"How can I serve you my master" Android 13 said respectfully.

"There's a certain saiyan warrior that I want you to get rid of for me" said Towa.

"Is it son Goku?" Android 13 ask curiously.

"Close but no this one is call Dakon he's also a saiyan and I want you to get rid of him for once and for all" said Towa.

"At your command milaey" said Android 13.

"It's a good thing I installed the better speak program" thought Towa.

 **On the beach of Galuna island**

"You know, you didn't have to drag me along with you ya know" said Gomax.

After Gomax had finally finished a low-class job he was hoping to rest and have something to eat, but it looks like fate always has other plans for him.

"Well, your the only person I know who can teleport" Erza said with angry look on her face.

"Let's go. The sooner, the better." Erza stated.

They both started walking, but stopped when Erza sensed a surge of magical power. Gomax saw in the distance that a huge wave of water was seen.

"That feels like…" Gomax began.

"It's Lucy. Let's go." She started to run in the direction with Gomax following, into a forest. As they neared where she was at, something went flying above their heads, overshadowing them for just a second.

"The hell was that?" Gomax asked.

"A giant creature of some sort. I'm going ahead." Erza stated. She brought a sword from her and started to sprint.

"Well, alright I guess...Geez, what is going on in this island…" Gomax said to himself as he felt what was going throughout the island. Natsu was going somewhere, Gray stayed in one spot, several people were in some sort of panic; but the most strange thing about them is that, they didn't feel human, and another group of people are idle at the destination where Natsu was headed. Gomax came up to a cliff and saw Erza laying a top of some sort of giant rat, that was dressed like a baby… "...what in every single universe verison of hell is that?"

"Lucy!" Gomax heard Happy call out. He looked in the near distance and saw him flying. "Thank goodness you-Ah! It's Erza!"

He flew away in an instant, but was stopped by something in midair. He bumped into what it was, and saw that Gomax was in front of him.

"How's it going Happy?" Gomax said with a grin.

"Ah! It's Gomax!" Happy cried out, but before he got another chance to fly away but the Saiyan grabbed the cat's tail.

"Gotcha little guy." Gomax said. He flew down to where Lucy and Erza was.

"G-Gomax?! You're here too?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"More like drag and was force to teleport Erza here" Gomax said glancing over at Erza.

"Look, I know you guys are here to bring us back, but we can't just leave now! This island and it's people are in trouble! We have to help them!" Lucy explained. This caught Gomax's attention. "Some people are trying to revive a demon that was frozen solid, and the magic that's being used is affecting the residents here!"

Gomax narrowed his eyes at that. Erza however, held a blank expression.

"It matters not to me." Erza said. Gomax slightly frowned at her.

"Then...then at least let us finish what we starte-hii!" Lucy began to saw but was cut off as Erza pointed the tip of her sword to the blonde's throat.

"We will find the others, and we will leave." Erza declared. Gomax just sighed deeply. "There is a village is there? Take us there."

"You got a lot to learn Erza…'' Gomax thought with his eyes closed. With that, Erza tied up Lucy and Happy, and the blonde fearfully led the group of four back into the forest, to the village she encountered while she was here.

 **Later in the village**

The sun had now risen, and in a storage area not far from the village the residents stayed at, tents were set up, and people were tending to each other. Inside one specific tent, Lucy and Happy was tied up with each other. Erza sat in a chair, and Gomax leaned against a stack of crates.

During the time they walked back, Lucy had explained the whole situation where Natsu stole the job and that Gray came to stop them. Shortly after he arrived, he was knocked out by Natsu and was practically forced to go along with them. Upon arriving at the island did they meet the villagers that was supposedly cursed because of the purple moon. Thereafter, they went exploring and discovered a temple, found the demon called Deliora, and encountered people who were performing Moon Drip to melt the ice surrounding said demon. One who so happens to be someone Gray knew. It was ordered by that person that the village be destroyed. Gomax looked to the side, sensing someone familiar nearby.

"Gray woke up. He's coming in about a second." Gomax said. Just as he said that, the tent flap opened up to reveal a shirtless, bandaged Gray.

"E-Erza?! Gomax?!" Gray paled. He looked over to the tied up duo. "W-Why are they tied up…?"

"It's about time Gray. We heard the whole thing from Lucy. I'm disappointed, weren't you suppose to stop them?" Erza said.

"Where...where is Natsu?" Gray said.

Erzas glare continued to stab at Gray, "That's what I would like to know." Lucy and Gray began to speak about what had happen while he was knocked out, "Gray were going to go look for Natsu. As soon as we find him, were heading back to the guild."

A frown appeared on Gray's face, "What are you talking about? If you heard the story you should know why we are here."

Erza kept walking, "So what?"

Once Erza left the tent it was silent, "So what she says." Both Lucy and Gray turned towards Gomax, who was dusting himself off, "Shes actually want to help the villagers but she just wants to make sure that everyone's okay first."

Gray was confused, "What are you talking about? She looks pretty mad to me."

Gomax began to untie Lucy, "You should know Erza better than anyone Gray. Erza is just that type of person that doesn't let her emotion and crucial times." Lucy stood up after being untied, "Now let's get going. Natsu might need our help."

Gomax Exited the tent followed by the rest.

They had started to follow Gray because he knew where Lyon would be. He started to explain that Lyon was doing all this to defeat Deliora. Everyone but Gomax was just as shocked as he was when he found out.

"Lyon has been aiming to surpass Ur for a long time. Now that she is gone, he's trying to defeat Deliora which she couldn't."

Lucy listened with a frown, "I see… In order to surpass the dead, that would be the only way."

Gray clenched his teeth at the memory, "Ur did disappear… But she's alive!" Everyone was shocked to hear that.

"...that's basically what happened to her. Deliora was sealed, and Lyon intends to undo her seal and face that demon all by himself to prove that he's stronger than Ur." Gray explained. The whole group minus Natsu were still running towards the temple as midday was nearing the end, and dusk was upon them. Gray was explaining his past life of how he encountered Deliora, and how his teacher had sacrifice herself to save Gray and Lyon. "...but he doesn't know that...Ur is still alive."

"The temple...it's tilted to the side!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Heh...Natsu must have done that. Surprisingly smart, that way the moon drip ritual won't shine on Deliora." Gray said. A second later Gomax snapped his head to the side.

"Everybody get down!" Gomax shouted. Lucy and Happy reacted while the rest looked to the side. Several flying objects came flying towards the group. Gray and Erza jumped out of the way, and Gomax swatted them away.

"Who's there?!" Erza demanded. Several people in purple cloaks and rectangular masks came from the trees.

"It's Fairy Tail!"

"We won't let you get in the way or Master Reitei's ceremony!"

"There's so many…" Lucy said. Erza started to requip a sword into her hand.

"Gray, go on ahead. You have to stop Lyon, right?" Erza said.

"But…" Gray began, but Gomax patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I can take you there faster since time's against us at the moment. I'm sure Erza and Lucy will be fine here." Gomax said.

"Right!" Lucy exclaimed getting out her whip. "We got this! You just do what you need to do Gray!"

"Thanks you guys...Let's go." Gray said. Gomax put Gray's arms over his head and flew off to the temple.

"Are...are you sure we can do this?" Lucy asked with slight worry.

"It should be no problem." Erza replied simply.

 **Inside the temple**

"Alright we're here. This...is one big temple." Gomax said as he and Gray landed in front of the entrance of the temple. "Least the others are doing alright back there."

"Obvious isn't it? We're no regular mages." Gray said.

"Heh, you got that right." Said Gomax

"Come on, time's awastin'." Gray said. WIth that they both started running.

"I can feel Natsu and one other person nearby…" Yusuke said.

"The other must be Lyon then…" Gray said.

Suddenly Gomax felt something was about to hit him so he duck just in time as well as a red energy flew pass destroyed every single wall in it's part

"What the hell!" Gray said in shock.

As Grey and Gomax turn around they saw android thirteen who Gomax recognized.

"That's.." Gomax thought surprise.

"Who the hell are you" said Grey.

"That's none of your concern boy" said Android 13.

"Grey I'll handle him you go and help Natsu" Said Gomax.

"Are you sure" said Grey.

"Grey just trust me on this okay" said Gomax.

"Alright but be careful" Grey said before leaving to find Natsu.

"So Towa send you after me has she" said Gomax.

"Yes my master has send me to eliminate you from the picture" said Android 13.

"Your master wasn't it doctor Gero who created you" Gomax ask curiously.

"Doctor Gero was the one who created me but my master both upgraded and reprogram me" said Android 13.

"Found you but weren't you destroy by Goku" Gomax ask curiously again.

"That me was from a different timeline but I'm from your comrades Trunks timeline" said Android 13.

"So you actually did exists in his timeline as well then" said Gomax.

"Yes but let's not focus on me and Instead let's kill you shall we" said Android 13.

Android 13 then fire a large red kai blast at Gomax which sent him into the Stone wall behind me and every single one after that untill Gomax was outside of the Temple.

As Android 13 came out of the Temple and headed straight at Gomax who was firing blue Kai blasts at him but he manage to dodge them however he did lost his hat but had caught Gomax's foot and pulled him towards the ground and he then slammed him on to it then began to punch Gomax around before hitting him with another kai blast that shot him into the air which Android 13 quickly followed but when Android 13 try to grab Gomax again but Gomax manage to dodge it and he punched android 13 in the gut, blood shot from Android 13's mouth as Gomax scored an uppercut sending android 13 higher into the sky but Android 13 managed to stop himself and change at Gomax and was about to punch Gomax in the face but Gomax ducked the blow and Instead delivered a solid uppercut to android 13 jaw causing android 13 head tilted back slightly and Gomaz then kicked him in the stomach. The force of Gomax's kick sent him back a bit but it didn't seem to have any real effect. In retaliation, android's formed an orb of red green energy in his hands and then he threw it at Gomax.

Shouting as he powered up, Gomax waited until the last possible second before slamming his fist sideways into the blast, hoping to deflect it. But instead, Android 13 fired a second blast that detonated the first before Gomax could deflect it and the resulting explosion sent Gomax falling down to the ground but before Android could relax for a second, Gomax teleported right in front of him and delivered a blindingly fast flurry of kicks, chops, and punches to Android 13's face and with one finally punch straight to Android 13 face which send him flying to the mountain but as Gomax charged at the Android to get the upper hand upper hand again but Android 13 form and threw red blast at Gomax as he rushed up to meet the Android, Gomax dodged all of the blasts and Upon reaching him, Gomax blurred into motion, punching and kicking so fast that the enhanced android was having trouble keeping up and Gomax send a strong kick to Android 13's face sending him clashing into the ground.

As Android 13 pick himself off the ground Gomax flew down.

"I train under Goku, Vegeta and even Lord Beerus it's going to take more than a couple upgrades from a demoness to beat him tin Man" said Gomax.

"My master didn't just give him a couple upgrades she give me the ability to do this" said Android 13.

Suddenly a dark red energy dome aappeared around Android 13 and he began to change his body began to expand his skin turned blue, his irises and pupils in his eyes disappeared and his eyes turned yellow, and his hair became spiky and orange.

"He's transforming but dose he need the parts from android's 14 & 15 to do that that" thought Gomax.

"Now then let's begin" said super Android 13.

"His Transformation time is alot faster" thought Gomax.

Super Android 13 aappeared right in front of Gomax at increable speed and grabbed him by his shoulder "Shit he's lot faster as well!" he thought as Super Android 13 flew them down and slammed Gomax into the ground before he fire a red kai blast straight at him which destroy his shirt and jacket and sent him flying into some nearby tree's.

"I got to transform or else it's a good thing no one's around to see it" thought Gomax.

"No more holding back then so BRING IT!" Gomax yelled as he powered to Super Saiyan but he took even further than that by powering up to a Superior Super Saiyan whiles the standard Super Saiyan form increases melee damage, this version increases ki blast damage as well it was something that he learn this transformation from Vegeta.

 **(It's the Super Vegeta transformation I'm just changing the name and I know that the Super Vegeta transformation increases ki blast damage instead of increasing the melee damage like the normal Super Saiyan transformation dose but here it does)**

Gomax change at great speed and kneed Super Android 13 in the face pushing him back a bit then Gomax appeared by Super Android 13's stomach and began to repeatedly punch him until Super Android 13 punch Gomax in the side of hos head to get him away and as it was about to send Gomax flying Instead Super Android 13 caught Gomax's leg and he then punch Gomax's back and him into the ground.

"HAHAHAHA SO MUCH FOR THE MIGHTLY SAIYAN WARRIOR!" Super Android 13 shouted whiles laughing out loud madly.

"SHUT UP!" Gomax shouted as he spined around to punch Super Android 13 in the face with the back of his right hand causing him to let go of

"He's alot stronger thanks to all those upgrades Towa given him I guess I got to go Super Saiyan 2 before he does something that endanger everyone on the irland" thought Gomax.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrr" Gomax yelled as he powered up to Super Saiyan two causing the entire irland to shack if Gomax control his power probably he might have shake Earthland itself.

"Let's go Android" said Gomax pissing off Super Android 13 even more.

 **At the time breakers headquarters**

Towa was sitting down on her throne and she had been watching the fight between Gomax and Android 13 since the start though her orb.

"Oh no that won't do at all why don't I'll help out abit" said Towa.

She then grab her staff and pointed it at the orb then dark energy started to come out of it.

"Let see if you can handle this Dakon" said Towa

 **Back on Galuna island**

Suddenly black and white aura erupted from Super Android 13 and his blue skin becomes platinum in color, his eyes glow dark pink and he gains the Time Breaker's broken infinity on his forehead.

"Dame that Towa" thought Gomax.

The power up Super Android 13 then charged at Gomax and as he was close enough he laughed his fist at the Super Saiyan 2, only for it to be blocked but Super Android 13 then smiled and he sent a swift kick into Gomax's side. Gomax let go of the blue-faced android's fist and Super Android 13 took this chance to throw another punch at the Super Saiyan 2 face. Gomax however blocked this punch as well and kneed the super android in the stomach. The android coughed out blood and the Saiyan then punch him in the back of the head, causings rocks to lift into the air.

Super Android 13 quickly recovered and quickly delivered a sky uppercut which push Gomax away but Gomax manage to stop himself got up

"Screw it!" Gomax thought as he began to power up even more and more sparks appeared in his aura and his hair becomes even more spiker then before this was his Superior Super Saiyan 2 something else he learned from Vegeta. **(It's the Super Vegeta 2 transformation or strengthened Super Saiyan 2 by Trunk's)**.

Gomax use his enhanced speed and change at the Android but to anyone else it look like he had disappeared and when Gomax reappeared he was right in front of the blue-faced android. He took his arm back and gathered some of his ki. He shot his hand forward, and a yellow wave of ki emerged from his hand and collided into the super android face causing the super android to go back a little a bit. Gomax looked up at his blue skin Android and saw that it had blood and bruises but as Super Android 13 looked at him only to receive a punch in the jaw, followed by an elbow into his back sending Super Android 13 crashing in the cliff.

"Come on, bluey. The fight isn't over until your nothing but scrap metal" said Gomax

"Shut up, you dame monkey," Super Android 13 shouted, mimicking Frieza.

"Dame it!" Thought Gomax before He put his hands behind him ready to perform the Legendary technique and he began to shout, "Kaaaaa meeeee haaaaa meeeeee hhhhhaaaaaaaaaa!".

Gomax shouted as he unleashed Legendary technique at Super Android 13's energy ball.

"TIME TO DIE SAIYAN!" Super Android 13 shouted as he channel more of his power in his attack.

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN TIN CAN!" Gomax shouted as he channel more of his power in his attack

Gomax's Kamehameha wave continued to push back the super android's energy ball. The power up android struggled to even out the blasts. At last, he couldn't hold on, as the blast continued to push him back into the ground. The blast went right through him, as a hole appeared in his robotic body. It continued to grow, as the blast completely diminished the android's body. A bright light blinded covered the entire island and when the light faded away, Gomax was on the ground resting and had returned back to base form. Super Android's 13 body was completely destroyed without a single trace.

* * *

 **(I hope you enjoy that and now I have a question to ask you**

 **Who will Towa send next after Gomax in phantom Lord arc Bojack, android 17 or 18, Lord slug, Turles or maybe one of those mask men you deside the next person should be)**


End file.
